The Future and Lost Queen
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Marie was brought to court with her family to be lady in waiting for Queen Katherine of England; there she learned to be manipluative, absoutley devious and clever in keeping secrets hidden, this is Marie's story in the Court of England,Tudor Rose she was
1. My life as it is

**Chapter 1:**

_Apples._

That's what I see when I look up at the trees here at my castle. No, it is not a castle for a King or Queen but I call it so because I believe it is in my eyes. Some people disagree but I don't care. I have been here for exactly five months from court. Waiting for my invitation to come back to court. I still haven't the slightest idea what I have done to offend the King this way? But still I love the country so and try my best not to be home-sick as much as I can. And I still miss him even after everything he has done…

"**Mama!"** My daughter yells running towards me with a wide grin on her lips and sparkle of joy in her eyes, as she runs from my dear sister**:** Cara. I picked her up, twirling her around as she giggled in my arms. Oh how I loved her and adored her. My beautiful daughter. Margaret is only seven years old now, as is her brother**:** Nicholas. They are two wonderful children. I had hoped they would know of their brother, Henry, but I can see they do not remember him. They were only babies when he was gone. He was sick by early January and gone by May.

They know who their father is but they do not know the truth of what he has done. I do try to shelter them from it. I truly do but gossip leaks around her like loose faucets. I only hope that my children do not receive the deceiving traits from their father. That's all I can for now**:** _Hope._

**0000**

"**Cara, stop fussing about."** I told my sister as I tied the ribbon in her hair; she was annoying me slightly while she fidgeted about on the cushioned seat in front of a vanity mirror in the room. She made a face at me in the mirror, I only smiled in returned. If our Father had seen her do that, she would have been whipped or worse. Father disapproves of her so. I don't see why there is so much loathing vibrating off of him whenever Cara is in the room. She's a good girl and does as she is told…well, half the time she does as she is told.

"**Well if you'd stop the pulling, I would stop moving."** She told me with a slight giggle. Today was a special day for us. We were to meet the King and Queen. I was also anticipating with amusement and joy at the same time. I had only met the King twice before and the Queen once; so I was making sure I would be more prepared and more mature this time than I was before. If only I could get Cara to sit still for five seconds…

"**Cara! Marie!"** I heard my mother's voice yell from the bottom of the stairs down the hallway. We were going to be late if Cara wasted time like this. I helped her with putting on her necklace and putting the hair pin in her hair. Then I pulled her by the hand, dragging her out of the room **"Come on now, you **_**dull**_** girl."** I told her with a sly smile, teasing her while we practically ran down the stairs like we did as children. She giggled in response but stopped when we saw Father was also in the room standing with what looked like authority and annoyance at us.

He did not speak but shook his head in disappointment and disgust; then he walked outside of the house near where the carriage for us was waiting. When father did not speak, that was a sign of bad things to come. But if he did speak, we knew he would slowly but still calm down.

Our mother came over quickly with two of her ladies behind her** "You girls are going to be the death of your father. Why must you keep your father waiting like that?" **She said in harsh tone of voice, not even giving us a chance to explain and walked outside to Father.

I looked at Cara with a small smile **"See now, sister? I told you." **I said walking outside with her beside me, then our brother Thomas came rushing about over to us with a wide grin on his face.

"**Ahh, dear sisters. Finally you come and grant us with your presence."** He said in an amused tone; _that silly ol' boy_. If had been born a girl, he would have made an excellent gossiper with the Queen's ladies-in-waiting.

I looked away from our brother with a sly smile as always; brushing past him with my silken violet dress-sleeved arm brushing his arm as I walked past him and over to Father and Mother.

Today was a special day, yes. Today, we were going to meet King Henry the eighth and Queen Katherine of Aragon and England.

**0000**


	2. Arriving at the Court of Tudor

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I own nothing of Tudors or the charactersLong live the King though **:) **Enjoy

**0000**

It was so crowded here. So many people had arrived to see the King and Queen, for they adored both truly. I moved along side my brother and sister, still taking peeks over Thomas's shoulders on each side to see if the King had arrived yet. All the girls near where we lived said he was absolutely handsome, a nice pinfold of gorgeous.

"**Sister, where is **_**the King and Queen**_**?" **I heard Cara's voice asked softly into my ear as I was still looking throughout the crowd, Mother and Father were only so far away chatting up with Sir Thomas More. I liked that man. He was very nice to my siblings and I, but looks, as Uncle Nicholas says, can be deceiving as are words.

"_**Hush**_**, Cara."** I snapped back at her with a whisper, I hadn't meant for it to come out that way though, I was just so anxious now waiting here like this, cooped up in this crowded area. I suddenly noticed George Boleyn only so far away, my parents wouldn't notice, would they?

"**Cara**_**, watch**_** Thomas here."** I told her with a grin, Thomas just gave me a sarcastic grin and I skipped off to go be with George then.

"**But Marie…"** I heard Cara whined slightly but then sigh looking up at our brother, I made my way gracefully to beside George with a nice wide grin on my lips. He noticed me then and looked over at me.

"**Oh, **_**hello**_**, Marie."** He said smiling back, actually looking happy that I was here. I noticed that Jane Parker was only so far away too, eyeing us. Mostly in jealousy and her eyes kept flashing up to George.

"_**Jane Parker**_** has her eye on **_**you**_**, George."** I warned him teasingly, in a whisper as I glanced only once in Parker's direction then back up at George.

"**As **_**Charles Brandon**_** keeps staring at you too."** He teased right back, but I only grinned in response then thought of something clever to say.

"**He's more interested in **_**Princess Margaret**_** I believe. They could be quite the match you know.."** I spoke softly, so not many could hear even if they wanted to do so.

"**I'd keep that little opinion to myself if I didn't want to lose it along with my head."** He warned me, but still he grinned ear-to-ear. No wonder he and my brother were such good friends. Both were such good little gossip Queens.

"**Why should they behead someone for speaking only the truth?"** I quizzed him, now my grin was a sly smile as he had to stop and think of an answer.

"**Never mind."** George told me, shaking his head and looking away when we heard loud trumpets start to play, I heard Cara yell my name.

"**Got to go, I shall see you later, George."** I kissed him on the cheek rather quickly before skipping back over to my sister and brother, I knew George was blushing deep red now due to my kiss but it was not one of courting, but more of friendship. But to be quite honest…I did like George in that way but I knew Father would never allow me to be with him even at his rank and position he might be receiving now thanks to his sister, Mary. Father did not like George that much but did like his Father, Thomas Boleyn. Funny. My brother and he have the same first name. _Hmm._

"**What were you doing with him?"** Cara whispered to me as the trumpets started to play louder, the King and Queen were finally coming now.

"_**Nothing**_**."** I whispered back, finally letting my gaze flutter over to my sister. But still the sly grin was playing on my lips.

"**I saw you **_**kiss**_** him, Marie."** She spoke the words softly, making sure Mother and Father could not hear. Father would have a riot with this one.

"**It was nothing more but a peck on the cheek, Cara. **_**Don't **__**over**__** exaggerate**_**."** I told her with a giggle, looking back up over the crowd as best as I could.

The King walked hand in hand with the Queen, whom also looked quite beautiful from my view, I didn't care what Anne had told me in the letters I had received from her. I liked the Queen; she was good to her people, and to the King. Pity though her baby boys had died and only little Mary had survived though, I would have been heart broken if that ever happen to me. But Father would have to chime in that I haven't had any children so how should a silly girl like me know how the Queen feels, and that it only matters how the King _feels_.

King Henry did look dashing though in that fur coat he wore and he had grown a somewhat beard now that made him looking even more rouge. Quite handsome for a man of his age, this is quite young I believe. No wonder every girl falls head over heels for him by first glance. I know Anna though; she'd probably squirm her way into his lap. But she is a very good friend…_usually_. I let out a giggle then of that thought, Cara just stared at me confused and I had to bite my lip from grinning as I continue to watch with everyone else. People started to bow; I made my way to the front, which was only so far away thanks to our brother saving us spots beside him. I curtsied and nodded my head as the King passed by, I could feel his eyes on me then as if they were boring into the top of my head then just like that it was gone and he was already glancing at everyone else as he walked by with the Queen.

The Queen only glanced back at me once and smiled then looked back forward to smile at others like the King. I really do like the Queen. Katherine of Aragon, I know she's the daughter of Queen Isabel and King Ferdinand II too. She's also the sister of Joanna the mad of Castile but I do not dare say that out-loud for I respect the Queen to much. No, I'm not sugaring up to her but someone has to be nice to this woman. She's all alone as they say the King has let his eye venture off to other women now, including _Mary Boleyn_.

I think I might actually be a good lady in waiting. My sister probably shall be perfect, for she is the obedient one usually, she quite frequently goes to fond over all the little animals in the woods when we ride horses and she is graceful, like Mary. They would have been best friends if it hadn't been for that Uncle of theirs. I really didn't like him but apparently he liked me enough. He scared me sometimes but I never let if falter my appearance; I was going to ignore it as I ignored Father's lectures. I don't even think he knows I don't listen to him, I know I'm suppose to show respect but that is hard to do when your father doesn't really feel the emotion '_love_' at all. But yes, sadly enough, this is my life and I shall live it to the fullest as much as I can. I_ really_ do like court now.

**0000**


	3. Ways of court, meeting Charles Brandon

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy!** :)**

**0000**

I made my way around the room, holding nothing but a cup of wine in my hand, I did not drink it though. It really didn't feel like having a headache the next morning due to tonight. I've never been to a party before really, never like this. Once or twice as a celebration at my home but that was all. I knew Cara was over there talking to George, and my brother had to be in here somewhere. There was Father chatting up with Anne and Mary's Uncle again. What did Father see in that man? _Ambition_? _Another cause that could help us boosts our way up the social ladder_?

I had on my new earrings that I had received from Anne, I valued them quite a lot too. Anne was my best friend since childhood; she was the wild one while Mary was the obedient one. They were the total opposites of each other, and clearly they had once become rivals and now apparently Anne had caught the King's eye as it has fallen from Mary. I do pity Mary sometimes; envy her for having a nice life in the country like she does now. I do wish I could do that sometime in my life, but still, being here at court is quite more entertaining. _Well, it is to me._

I actually wore a well made dress today, courtesy of one Queen Katherine of England. She sent it to me and I was quite surprised she even knew who I was until Mother so gladly instructed to me that I was to be one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, as was Cara. Luckily, Thomas got to come too for he is now to be working close to the King for some reason. I haven't the slightest idea what Thomas could do for the King really, not to be rude but I believe Thomas would do much better as a music instructor or part of the church but Thomas has never really been one for religion sadly. But I do enjoy my brother's company, I feel safer and more confident with him around me.

I felt a tug of my arm then and quickly turned to the source of the tug and saw a smiling Charles Brandon looking at me; I gave a half smile and looked away back at the dancers and one special person, _Thomas Tallis_.

"**_He_ has quite the talent I've heard."** I spoke up, attempting to make small talk with Brandon; he was rather the ladies man I heard all around. But then again, gossip is only gossip. It spreads like a disease, and sadly there is no cure for it really. I knew Brandon was a friend of the King too, a very close friend. _Perhaps he could be useful to me_.

"_**Yes, **__**he does**_**."** Charles told me, still grinning at me and I could feel his hand barely touching my left bare shoulder then. The touch feels electrifying almost.

"**When did you arrive at court, **_**Lady Marie**_**?"** Charles asks me; finally I turned to look at him with a sly smile.

"**I don't believe that is any of your business."** I responded, he chuckled as if this were amusing.

"_**No need to be hasty**_**."** He told me, his hand finally moving its way off my shoulder to part of my bare back, that's when I mentally scolded myself for wearing a dress this revealing. I moved away from his touch so now his hand just hanged in the air for a moment before he brought it back to his side, he was actually smirking now. How dare he?! Charles Brandon, I do not like you. Not one little bit.

I gave a sarcastic smile **"**_**Good night**_**, **_**sir**_**." **I said in a mocking tone, then grabbing part of my dress so I would not trip over my own feet to go over to Cara and George, ignoring a laughing Brandon who was only so far then I noticed. And I thought this room to be quite large. _Ha_!

Cara gave me a look of confusion and I shook my head, meaning for her not to ask and then she nodded and looked away back to apparently the dancers. George looked down at me, finally noticing my presence.

"**Where have you been?"** He asked teasingly and I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

"**I should ask you the same thing, **_**George Boleyn**_**. Working for the King now must keep you quite the busy man. Nonetheless with **_**Jane Parker**_** hot on your heels every moment she can find you."** I told him with a sly grin on my lips, finally taking a few sips of the wine in my cup. It actually tasted rather nice to be quite honest; it had a sweet, sugary taste to it. _Almost grape like_.

"**She's _not_ my **_**taste**_**."** George told me with a crooked grin **"**_**I rather much like you though**_**."**

"**Stop _teasing_, George. You'll use up all the **_**sarcastic humor**_** of yours if you put it all on me." **I told him, poking him in the chest slightly and he just chuckled, I liked his laugh more than Charles Brandon's.

"**You _wound_ me, **_**Lady Marie**_**." **He said, leaning back on the stone wall a little bit as Cara then turned back to the two of us with a grin.

"**I'll be right back."** She told us and then skipped off away across the room.

"**Where is **_**she**_** going now?"** George asked me, looking from where Cara had left then back over at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"**Oh. To her **_**lover boy**_** '**_**Richard**_**'. I believe she's quite taken with him."** I told him in a hush tone to make sure Father could no hear, he was socializing with almost everyone now that he thought was up to his standards.

"**Isn't he a **_**servant**_** for the King?"** George prompted, but probably already knew the answer to his question anyway.

"**Why do you **_**want**_** to know? You going to try to catch **_**his**_** eye to and not just **_**little Jane**_**?"** I asked in a teasing matter, be gave me a sarcastic smile in response.

"_**Ha-ha**_**."** He told me **"But I'd rather keep that little statement about Cara to myself unless you want your Father to have a stroke while scolding her, which he does quite loudly to be honest."** George said, taking my cup from my hands and downing the wine within it. I let my mouth open agape somewhat as I stared up at him and then started to smile.

"**What?"** George asked me, starting to walk away **"I was just thirsty, that's all."** Then he was out my view again as was Cara. _What was I to do now_? I glanced around and that's when I noticed King Henry himself sitting across from the Queen on his throne. He was glancing in my direction and then his eyes went back to Anne, whom was dancing with one of the men here. I don't know who he was though. That's when I felt Charles Brandon come up to me once more, I was about to sigh in annoyance until he bowed slightly and smiled up at me standing up straight once more, a hand out towards me.

"_**May I have this dance**_**?"** Brandon asked me grinning ear-to-ear, the King looked in our direction and what was I to say now? _No_? _Would that be an insult to a friend of the King? _I then, rather on impulse truly, took Charles Brandon's hand as he led me only so far to dance with him.

_Tonight was going to be quite long, wasn't it_? _Of course it __was_. This was the Court of King Henry the Eighth. Everything was to be the way he wanted it. The King gets everything he wants. Everything. I felt Brandon's intentions in his eyes as he looked at me when we started to dance. _Lust_ was there. As was _impatience_. To be quite honest, I _really_ do not like _Charles Brandon_.

**0000**


	4. Dances of the Swans in the Garden

**A/N:** So sorry that this update took so long, got Writer's block for a while but now, hopefully, I am back on track** :D** hope you all readers enjoy this chapter! Reviews are welcomed as are ideas, please no flames** :)**

**0000**

"**So, how old are you, **_**Lady Marie**_**?"** Brandon asked me as he picked me up by the waist, both hands gripping the dress fabric and twirled me around, then in a flash I was back on the ground and moving side to side with him. He was a good dancer to be quite honest, but that did not mean that I liked the man.

"**Women **_**never**_** reveal their **_**true **_**age, Mr. Brandon; don't you know what by now?"** I asked, as he twirled me again, now my back was pressed up against his chest and his left hand was resting on my stomach slightly as we moved to the left.

"**Hmm."** That was all he responded with and a chuckle to complete, twirling me again, he yanked my closer to him, we were pressed chest-against-chest now. I looked down with a small smile as if embarrassed or shy, but I was neither at this point. My eyes fluttered back up to his as I felt his hand lift my head up by my chin and he was smirking.

"**I believe this dance is over, **_**good night**_**, Mr. Brandon."** I told him, quickly moving out of his grasp, he held on to me by my left hand, I stopped to glance at our interlocked hands then back up at him with a devious look, slowly he let my hand slip out of his grip and I moved gracefully away back over to my new founded sister.

"**Why were you dancing with Charles Brandon?"** Cara asked me in a hushed whisper, almost sounding embarrassed herself.

"**Because**_**, dear sister**_**, I did not want to offend the King's friend. **_**Nor the King himself, silly Cara**_." I told her, still grinning, then put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in a little.

"**And where did you scurry off to, sister?"** I asked, not truly curious but attempting to divert her for the mean time.

"_**No where special**_**."** Cara responded; a hand flying to her mouth as a now muffled giggle came out. She was blushing now; my eyes glanced to the right and saw that servant, _Richard_, looking over here. _Especially_ _at Cara_.

"**Ah, that's _where_."** I said, answering my own question from before.

"**Father will be quite cross with you if he finds out."** I told her with a grin of mischief.

"**As father will have you go back to France if he finds out about George Boleyn."** She told me in response, no longer smiling but had that amused look in her eye. One of the grand moments for my silly, naïve sister here.

"**There is nothing between George and I. _Only friendship_. And don't you think that perhaps father will be pleased with me if I told him about what you've been up to?" **I asked in a friendly tone, but my eyes held manipulation, I could tell so with the look Cara gave me.

"**Why _would _he _care_ about what _you _say?"** She asked, clearly oblivious to the fact of how Father thought of me.

"**Because, Cara. I am his favorite. **_**Always will be too**_**."** I told her, yes, it was just plain mean, almost cruel but I was not going to let Cara have all the fun here.

"**Well, there is nothing between Richard and I, **_**Marie**_**." **She said my name in a mocking tone, mimicking what I had said before.

"**Ah, so, it's Richard now, is it?"** I asked, and Cara once again looked away blushing **"My, my, sister. You _do_ work fast."**

"**_Never as fast as you, Marie_."** She told me softly, giving me a small smile. I could see Anne eyeing the King too, only so far away. He was looking at her too, both holding eye-contact, the Queen, sadly, noticed this too. I felt bad then, full of guilt even though I knew none of this was my fault. I looked away quickly back at Cara.

"**I'm going to retire for the night, sister. **_**Good night, sweet dreams**_**."** I told her, hugging her quickly before moving to leave the room, shifting through the crowd. I made my way out and was now walking down the lengthily narrow hallway. I could hear the soft noise of the clicking of my heels as I walked down the grey stoned hallway.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me into the gardens, out of the outdoor hallway. One of my captor's hands flying over my mouth to muffle my screams; I could hear _his_ laughter behind me. I quickly turned around, still in the captor's arms.

"_**George Boleyn**_**!"** I yell at him, slapping him on the chest, trying my best to give him a nasty look but apparently failed with he still grinned wide with amusement and joy.

"**This is **_**not**_** funny, George."** I yelled at him as he pushed me against the bushes, still having a good grip on me, if we were caught like this it just might ruin my family's reputation at court but George was my friend, one of the few. I trusted him, and I believe…I might even like him…in that particular _way_.

"**Oh, yes it is, Lady Marie."** He told me, mocking my status at the end, mimicking perhaps Charles Brandon now.

"**No, it is not!"** I slapped him across the chest as he picked me up slightly, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other behind my legs, my knees. This position was clearly inappropriate and rude. But sometimes it's fun to bend the rules at Court, and rules in general.

"**Stop being **_**childish**_**, Marie."** He told me, he leaned forward, pressing me more into the bushes.

"**Don't drop me. I don't need grass stains on my dress, George."** I scolded him; his face was only inches away from me.

"_**Oops then**_**."** He told me, then I knew what he was about to do, he was going to pay dearly for this later. He swooned slightly and we both fell onto the ground, on the cool, sweet smelling grass, with him leaning over me, on top. He was smirking now down at me, I hit him on the arm with a close fist and he just laughed even more.

"**So tell me, do you **_**fancy**_** Charles Brandon or is he just another **_**victim-to-be**_** on your little list?"** George asked me in an amused tone, he was going to pay. Sooner or later. You shall pay for this, George Boleyn. _But still,_ _what a good friend he is_.

**0000**


	5. Author's Note

**To my faithful readers, **

I've always wanted to start an Author's Note like that but any way. I am sorry that I have not updated in quite some time, writer's block is being quite mean to me. If you have any ideas or suggestions on this story, or any comments really at all on this story, feel totally free to say so in reviews, thanks for reading so far :D hopefully writer's block will clear up in a while :) Thanks for reading once again~

-_Your Author :D _


	6. In state of denial

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, folks, but here you go, hope you enjoy. As stated many times before, feel free to post **_comments/ideas/questions_** in reviews, and I shall try my best to answer them ASAP. Preview for next chapter, it stars Katherine of Aragon and King Henry the 8th. :) And I own none of the Tudors or their characters only the OCs of this story~~once again, enjoy :) hope you all like it~

**0000**

`I shoved George off with a scowl then, he just wrapped an arm around the front of my chest, again, clearly inappropriate. And another arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. His hot breaths in my ear as he chuckled as if this were amusing somehow. How dare he?!

"**George Boleyn! Let me go!"** I squeaked out at him, slapping at his arm around my waist due to being not able to get to his arm around my chest at the moment. He squeezed tighter as if I were a horse, treating me like some prize. I was surprised that no one heard this scene playing out within the garden.

"**Or you'll do what, Marie?"** He was just mocking me now, I clawed my nails into his arm and he quickly released me with a nice grunt of pain coming out of his mouth, I scurried to my feet and turned on my heel to glare down at him, he looked up innocently at me, clutching his arm slightly.

"**Oh come now, George, I did not draw blood. You're that lucky."** I folded my arms across my chest then bit my lower lip from laughing at him as he scowled **"Keep your face like that,_ Boleyn_, and it just might stay that way forever. We don't need Jane Parker going fussing over that." **

He shuffled to his feet and stepped on beside me, his face only so many inches from mine, then he grinned wide. I thought was going to kiss me, my heart began to stutter at every other beat. Yes, George WAS my friend but…did I ever feel _that way_ for him? I could not. Father would be quite cross with me if I did. No. Now I shall just place myself into denial about this.

He quickly pecked me on the lips then, full blown kiss that I had never ever felt in my whole life. I had never been kissed except that one time when that horrid French boy in France practically mauled me in the garden, luckily Cara had been there and wielded him off with a stick. But George…George never kissed me. _Never._

It was a quick yet passionate kiss, full of lust among other things. I started to reach for him but he was too quick and brushed right past me with a laugh, he looked at me with amusement.

"**I need to get back home now. See you tomorrow, **_**Lady Marie**_**."** He told me trotting on off to wherever he was heading, apparently his home as stated. I still could feel the heat lingering on my lips, from George's kiss. My right hand slowly moved up to my mouth, my finger tips barely brushing against my lips as I stared where George had been moments before but was gone now. I licked my lips once to savor this moment forever. Then quickly moved out of the garden, heading back to the tents where I stayed with my sister and a few other girls. The Ladies in waiting perhaps.

"**Where were you, Marie?"** Anne asked from her place beside Cara, they were sitting on cot beds, playing with silk cloth in their hands like children. I only blushed somewhat as I made my way over to my cot. They stared at me; I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head as I slowly took of my dress, two other ladies helping me. A while later I lay down onto my cot, it felt warm and cozy. Hiding me away from the coldness that threatened to come through the fur blanket over me. I felt weight shift onto the bed. _Anne_. Her hand was on my shoulder, I could still feel the pressure of it through the fur blanket I had over me.

"_**Where were you, Mar?**_**" **She whispered to me, making sure none of the others in the tents heard her. Cara had gone to bed also moments before. She was already asleep. Such a good girl she was. My hand that was hidden underneath the blanket clenched onto part of the fabric.

"**No where special."** I whispered back, she could hear my voice tremble slightly and took that as the only answer she would receive tonight so the weight, the pressure shifted off of my bed and she moved away. Probably heading to bed. It was dark in the tents now, only the moon shadowed over the tent's fabric cover.

Tonight I would sleep peacefully, with George Boleyn in my dreams. It had been a good…no…a great day.

**0000**


	7. Kiss, kiss but never dismiss

**0000**

`I moved throughout the room, glancing about like a hawk as George so nicely puts it. I clamped my hands together politely in front of me as I moved with grace, each shift motion was even more genuine. I could feel Charles Brandon's eyes on me. How I despised that man so. But still, I glanced down and looked at him in the corner of my eye. Faking a blush just to see his reaction, which of course was a crooked grin and then I left the room and down the hallway I went. That's when I heard _her_ come.

"**Marie? Marie! Wait."** Jane Parker's voice echoed down the hall as she scurried on over to my side, walking along beside me, I fought back the urge to run as fast as I could. It wasn't that I didn't like Jane, it was just…well…I didn't like Jane.

Yes, she was pretty in her own way. But never pretty enough to a mistress of the Queen or Charles Bran—Why do I keep thinking about him?! Stop thinking this way, Marie. Stop it. He's a rat-face, double crossing…handsome, rugged body…no. Stop it. It was absolutely sickening to think of Charles Brandon in _that _way.

I turned my head slowly with a smile plastered on my face, Jane stopped with me, and her smile was so real and friendly that I nearly made me want to cry. But at the same time it was amusing to me. Perhaps I am cruel. But cruelty is a matter or perspective. Just look at the King of England as a prime example in England.

"**How wonderful it is to see you, Jane. Whatever do I owe the_ pleasure?_"** I asked in my sweetest voice ever, milked with mock friendliness, but poor Jane here didn't have a clue. How droll. I truly hope that George's Uncle doesn't go trough his plan of having Jane Parker be George's future wife. She'd ruin him.

"**I wanted to see my friend, silly, that's all. We haven't spoken in ages."** She said with a giggle. Oh really, Jane Parker? Not in ages? _I wonder why. _

I widen my grin so now she could see my straight teeth, nearly flaunting about now, bragging. Then I nodded once **"Well then, we must talk soon once again, Jane. But now, I must go. George is waiting for me, and he does not like to wait too long."** I told her, knowing full well it'd leave her with a dumbfounded look. I moved to the side and quickly left. I glanced once back, and of course there was the dumbfounded, stupid grin on her face. Her eyes widen in a small fear. It was quite amusing, I nearly laughed.

I continued to walk until I was in the banquet hall. I glanced around until I found George lounging in a chair looking so gloomy. _Odd_. My feet moved quickly yet quietly as I moved on behind George, my hands flashing forward and covered over his eyes. I knew he was grinning now.

"_**Guess who**_**."** I whispered into his ear, knowing full well that the hot air tickled the hair beneath his ears. Yes. He was grinning ear-to-ear now. He yanked me around quickly; my hands flew to his arms that were around me. I knew people could see if they wanted to, but some I believe chose to ignore it or perhaps they didn't even pay any mind over to us.

"_**George**_**."** I warned him but he just pulled me forward, only to have his lips on mines for a split second before he let go and I stumbled back, whether it was for the kiss or the fact that I lost my footing there, I'll never know. He just leaned back even more into his chair, still grinning ear-to-ear. The same George Boleyn, stupid grin.

That's when I heard the horns and nearly everyone stopped what they were doing to turn towards the entrance doors to the Banquet hall. The doors were flung open by two guards and in came the King and Queen, the ladies in waiting following close behind.

I curtsied with my sister who magically appeared beside me, George bowing beside my sister also. Everyone making sure they did not falter in their movements. I could see in the corner of my eye, the King and Queen coming this way, arm-in-arm. But there was no love there, well, at least not that much in the King's eyes. But the Queen still looked at him as if she were still a young woman in love.

I saw them stop then, in front of our small group; I also noticed my brother had somehow appeared on my other side, bowing like George. I kept my eyes to the floor as the King stood in front of me.

**"And what is _your_ name?"** I heard him speak, knowing full well he was talking to me. I stood up straight and looked slowly up with practiced grace.

"_**Marie Cornwell, your majesty**_**."** I curtsied again and stood back up, looking up at him once again, fluttering my eyes slightly as Anne had taught me. I could see something in the King's eyes sparkle, as if he was resisting the urge to gasp in awe. I was laughing on the inside but held a small smile on my lips on the outside.

"_**Cornwell.**_**"** He whispered at first then spoke louder **"Welcome to court, Lady Marie."** He told me with a slight nod and crooked grin, and then the Queen spoke directly to me too.

"**Welcome."** That was all she said with the most kindest and generous smile ever, it made my heart beat flutter slightly. Most of all England said that Katherine of Aragon was the nicest woman ever, generous to her people and loved by all of England, if not all of Europe.

"_**Thank you, your majesties**_**."** I nodded with gratitude, and then they both nodded at the other three surrounding me and then walked on, greeting other people. Soon after, everyone else went on with their merry way of socializing. I felt a slight tugging at my dress sleeve. Then I noticed Cara there, I turned to look, still with a small innocent smile.

"**Yes, Cara? What is it?"** I asked in a tone that was even foreign to me at the moment, Cara looked at me wide eyed.

"**Did you see that look the King gave you?!"** She whispered, nearly squeaking as she spoke to me. I bit my lower lip to hold back a giggle that threatened to escape from my lips.

"**Why no,_ Sister Dearest_, whatever do you mean?"** I asked with a clear tone, it sounded as if I had just awoken from a daze, mocking innocence in there nearly.

"**Oh, whatever has Father done to you, now?"** Cara asked with a shake of her head then let go, scurrying off to who knows where. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion before feeling a presence behind me, I turned around half-expecting George to be there or my brother.

"**George, I—" **I began to say until I saw the eyes of Charles Brandon look down at me, I scowled in annoyance then. This man shall aggravate me to death if George doesn't do it first.

"**What. Do. You. Want. Now?" **I asked, slowly saying each word as I continued to scowl up at him. He just chuckled in amusement, I just turned to walk away until I was pulled back towards him, his hand around my left forearm and a arm back around my waist.

"**How dare you?!" **I nearly yelled at him until his lips were on mines rather roughly, yet it held so much passion in it, no wonder he was the King's best friend. But just as fast as I had spoke moments before, my other free arm swung up and my right hand connected with the side of his face. He stumbled back, letting go of me and a hand on his right cheek. He just laughed at me even more, as if this were amusing to him! I hate this man beyond then my annoyance with Jane Parker.

**"Heed my warning, Charles Brandon: _You will be smart and never touch me again or next time, you'll get something worse than just a slap on the face_."** I told him in a hiss, storming off, not caring that he was the King of England's best friend. I wouldn't give a damn if he was the best friend of the Pope. _I really *do* hate Charles Brandon._

**0000**


	8. Flaunting

**[A/N: Not my best, I know, sorry but this was rather rushed cause I know how long you've all been waiting for me to update here~~:) hope you like it even though I think I could have done way better; thank you, faithful readers of mines~*] **

**0000**

`What do I have? Let's see. I am at the court of King Henry the Eighth and Queen Katherine of Aragon. I have new gowns to dress in for parties and banquets. I have my brother and sister here, also including my best of friends. All seems good here. But it is not. I am homesick. I do not like it here that much at all. If only I could go back to the country but Father does not wish it, nor does the King. Why must it be me that is the gamble in the family? The one who is going to get into the King's good graces? I will not fall in love with the King like all these other girls. I am not like them. And hopefully neither is Anne but I rather much doubt that. I do not want to sound gloomy today. Forgive me if I do.

"**Marie."** I hear a distant voice speak loudly **"Marie!" **Then I realize it's Cara. I turn to look at her, my hair is pulled back today and pinned up delicately all thanks to my Mother who apparently today had the sudden urge to rip some of my hair from the roots and cause me pain. That's my mother for you.

"**Yes, sister dearest?"** I speak with such grace that I am nearly mocking her now. I keep a smile plastered on my lips, my dress is newly bought and she knows it. She has not received any new gowns since last winter.

I *do* flaunt about sometimes yes. I love it. Yes, I know that sounds completely arrogant and selfish, nearly greedy. Uncle once called me _the_ _Original Sin_. Perhaps I am. Today I am wearing my red gown, one with golden trimmings at the hem and low cut showing cleavage slightly. Long French cut sleeves, and hand-made. One of France's many fashions as well as Spain's I hear but I could be wrong. Perhaps the Queen will like it…and the King.

"**Where have you been?"** She asked impatiently, tapping her foot slightly on the ground irritated and annoyed.

"**Aww, are you going to throw another temper tantrum today, Cara dear?"** I asked, stepping up and away from my chair, standing only so far away from her, my right hand on the back of my chair.

"**I would never take that job position away from you, _Sister_."** She smiled at me and turned on her heel, and walked out of the room and I of course followed. My eyes diverted downwards onto the floor as I walked by some men, they all had their eyes on Cara and I. Being me, the temptress, I stopped for a moment to look at the men and give a small crooked smile and then turn to look away and fall after my sister, out of the men's view.

"**I can't believe you'd do this, Marie." **Cara lectured me as we walked, I kept looking around the hall, looking and observing all the riches until I sighed and decided to pay attention. My eyes shifted to my sister, I skipped forward a little more and stepped on beside her, still grinning.

"**What did**_** I**_** do now?"** I quizzed, for some reason the comment I made reminded me of my Uncle. Of course I was the one always getting into trouble, but so did my siblings so I don't see why I had to receive my Uncle's wrath all the time.

"**You're not to go near George again, Marie. _Please_. If Father saw what you did last night—"** She told me, sounding like a worry wart again. I rolled my eyes and put an arm around her in comfort.

"**_Sister_, I'd be half way to France if Father knew what I did last night with George. Don't worry so much. Smile more. If not for me, then for yourself, Cara."** I told her with a gentle smile. See? I *can* be kind to my sister when I want to be.

"**Marie—"** Cara began but then I heard a voice speaking loudly, yelling, we both turned around to see George coming. I looked at my sister quickly wit h a wide grin, she gave me a warning look that read '_Don't go_ ' but I ignored it and I rushed with a giggle towards George who picked me up and twirled me around.

"**George, stop."** Anne Boleyn spoke, I didn't notice her there. George put me down quickly but still had an arm wrapped around me.

"**Anne, I didn't see you there."** I told her, not looking her directly into the eyes until I heard her chuckle, but not in amusement but in a mocking matter. I wasn't intimidated by Anne but I didn't really want to hear her go on a rant today and lecture like my sister has done.

"**Your Father is looking for you, Marie…and your sister too."** Anne spoke looking from George and I then to Cara before quickly turning around and leaving. George looked at me with a sadden face, I looked at him pleadingly but he just made a face that read '_sorry_' before chasing after his sister at rapid pace. I looked slowly back at my sister then. What could Father possibly want with us today? What had we done wrong now? What had *I* done wrong now?

**0000**


	9. Never aim to high

**0000**

`I walked in with my sister, side by side. My head was risen up in mock pride, arrogance to its fullest while Cara had her head down, looking at the ground as if ashamed. She was probably worried on what Father had to say. Don't be fooled, I am worried to but I know how to handle Father at times…but Uncle is another story. If he's there, then my Father and sister shall hear another argument of wits once again. Uncle and I are too stubborn, Father says; that we're both one of a kind. What kind is that? The arrogant? No. I may be arrogant at times but not as much as the King or Uncle.

The room was large, but nothing compared to Banquet Hall. I saw Father by the fireplace, rubbing one of his eyes with his left hand, which was formed into a fist. And but of course, as fate would have it, Uncle was lounging near by in an over stuffed chair, his eyes directly on me in a second of time. I diverted my eyes off him deliberately, I heard him begin to chuckle. I didn't notice till now that he had a cup in his hand, probably full of wine as he took a gulp of it. I kept my eyes on Father now.

He turned to look at my sister and me then. His left hand still in the form of a fist as he walked over five steps towards us. I counted each, as I know Cara probably did as well. He stood up straighter, if that was even possible, and looked carefully at us for a moment before speaking.

"**Do you have any idea how hard it was to get us into court? Any idea how long it took me to do so?"** The questions themselves were only rhetorical of course, and not to be answered, only a fool like Cara would but instead she kept her mouth shut, apparently she had learned her lesson.

"**We understand, Father."** I spoke out-loud, attempting to calm him down like always but he raised a hand up to silence me, I looked down once, shutting my mouth before looking back up. Apparently Uncle did not feel like fighting tonight. _Oh well._ There's _always _tommorow.

"**_No_. You do not understand."** He lectured me as if I were a child, then he looked at Cara** "And you, _my dear_. Socializing with a servant. A servant, Cara!"** Hmm. He had remembered her name correctly for once. Then he closed his eyes shut as if disgusted, it seemed to be hours before he reopened them but I knew it was only a minute or two, and then his eyes shifted back to me and seemed to soften, more affectingly if Father could even show that emotion to any of his children.

"_**Marie**_**."** He spoke my name in a whisper before speaking out loud **"I have done everything for you to have a future. Your sister does not understand that, nor does your brother. But I know you do. Yet still, you continue this childish behavior. You are not going to be around George Boleyn as much anymore. I know if I take you away from him fully that I won't hear the end of it from you but please remember that you have nearly all of court is adoring you, maybe as much as they adore the Queen."** Oh please, they think she's a saint. And I, Marie Cornwell, am not a saint

"**You could have any man you wanted. Maybe even the King—"** He began but I interrupted quickly.

"**I _will not_ be the mistresses of the King, Father, if that is what you are coming to think I will cooperate in doing."** I warned him, this caught the attention of my Uncle, who leaned foreword in his chair, still holding his cup in hand.

"**No. _Not yet, my dear_."** Yet being the key word there. Father walked over to me, and only me, ignoring Cara, and he placed a hand on my right cheek with a small smile **"You are my favorite, Marie. I love you the most." **He told me, grinning a little wider now and then just as fast he moved away once more back to the fireplace, I could still feel the heat off his hand on my cheek. I had to resist the urge to grin in triumphant.

"**You have my permission to leave."** We turned to leave but then **"Oh. And Cara…" **He said, we turned back slightly to look at him, Cara looking like death had knocked on her door **"If I ever see or hear of you being near that servant again. You'll get worst than just a trip back to France this time. Good night, _dear_."** Now *_that_* was a threat. I turned, grabbing my sister by the hand and dragged her out, she looked as if she were now going to faint. She slowly looked at me as we walked back down the hallway.

"**He…Did you hear him, Marie? Did you?" **She was starting to cry, if she did it wouldn't stop till morning. I tighten my grip on my sister's hand.

"**I will not let him harm you nor Richard."** Finally, I had learned his name earlier from George **"You are my sister. I will let no one harm you. Ever. I love you, sister, will my last breath I shall always. You *are* my sister. For that, you are also the other half of me. I will never be complete without you by my side." **It was truth too even though I wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone, I hugged her then and she hugged back to me, as if hanging on for dear life.

**"And just think, Cara. Perhaps the King truly does like me and I will get to have a Duke as a husband, sister."** I told her, changing the subject, she laughed then and looked at me, still having her arms around me and mines around her.

"**You aim to high…as always."** Cara told me and I smiled at her, my eyes probably sparkling with joy.

"**You can never aim to high, Sister."** I said with a giggle, grabbing her right hand again and we nearly skipped down the hallway. Perhaps tonight would be better than we thought.

**0000**


	10. Beautifully Horrible

**0000**

I walked around, it was beautiful outside and there were hundreds of people out here. I was standing beside some bushes then as I felt a hand wrap around my left forearm, dragging me behind the bush in private. I was about to scream until I saw it was George. He wasn't smiling. Something bad had happen…I could tell.

"**George? What is it? What is wrong?"** I lifted my hand up to brush his cheek in comfort, he slowly rose up his left hand and put it over my hand, he was nearly crying. My god, what had happen?

"**George—Tell me."** I whispered to him, my eyes searching for something, anything at all.

"**They're making me marry her, Marie. I swear I don't love her; I don't even want to be around her for goodness sake. _I only care for you_."** George was making a confession to me, his voice was shaking as he spoke, and his eyes nearly blood shot now. His Father would be so ashamed if he saw this, I know.

"**George—"** I began to say but he interrupted quickly by pulling me to him and kissing me roughly on the lips, it hurt nearly but I kissed him back. There were the tears as he looked at me again, still holding me close.

"**I only love you. You know that, Marie. Right?"** He asked sounding quite like a child, his eyes full of hope and despair. I looked at him wide eyed slightly then my eyes soften.

"**I—George—"** I didn't know what to say for once, I was speechless. George Boleyn had just told me he was in love with me. What was I suppose to say?

"_**Please**_**."** He whispered and I felt dizzy now, my breathing was trembling as I stared at him.

"**I know. I love you too, George."** I told him and then quickly he pulled me even closer, hugging me tightly before we heard a voice near by

"**Marie? Marie, are you here?"** Cara's voice searching, I pulled away from George, he had a hand out, reaching for me, I held his hand before I gave him a look that said '_Sorry_' and I moved away from him, my hand slipping out of his grip and quickly moved around the bush, leaving George behind. I saw Cara there, I quickly hugged my sister and she looked at me worriedly after I took a step back.

"**Marie, are—are you alright? Did something happen?"** She asked me, thinking the worse, I smiled at her, forcing myself to do so.

"**I'm fine. Now why are you so worried?"** I asked her, taking her hand and we walked off. I was still worried over George, resisting the urge to run back to him. We walked, looking at everyone who was out. Children running by with ribbons. Father and Mother talking with Uncle. Why do they assume they can manipulate the King? I'll never know. I worry for Anne. She aims higher than I at times. But then again, you can never aim to high as Cara believes you can.

I saw Uncle turn and his eyes zipping their view onto me, I moved to turn, slipping my hand out of my sister's and walking away. Cara looked confused but I only smiled back at her, Uncle brushing past her and over to me. I sighed annoyed and turned to look at him. He smiled that crooked grin of his as his eyes stayed on my face.

"**_Marie. _My favorite niece."** He said with pride it seemed, fake affection that he came accustom on using around me whenever he needed or wanted something.

"**Uncle, always a displeasure to see you."** I said, nodding my head and coming back up with a small forced smile. I did not want to argue today really. It was to beautiful out but the conflict with George was ruining it, and if Uncle wanted to fight, the day would end horribly. I was smiling with a mocking matter at my Uncle, but it was still forced nonetheless. Uncle chuckled at my comment, as if it were amusing to him, some type of joke.

"**I hear George Boleyn is marrying Jane Parker."** He said, looking around finally, his eyes away from me but only for a few moments until they rested upon me once more.

"**Yes. I hear it has been arranged. Why did you find it necessary to tell me, if I may ask, Uncle?"** I spoke with confidence, not intimidated by him, and I made sure he knew that.

"**Oh, I didn't, Marie. Can I not speak with my niece without wanting something?"** He asked, quirking an eyebrow in question. I was no longer smiling.

"**You have another niece, Uncle. Remember Cara? And I never said anything about you wanting something."** I turned to leave in a huff but I felt Uncle grab me roughly, turning me around, pulling me to him rather to close for comfort. He was no longer smiling as well, his eyes blazing with something that was close to anger.

"**You watch your tongue, girl."** His voice was low and threatening that it nearly made me scared but now threatening enough to do so **"You may just lose it along side with your head. You **_**never**_** disrespect your elders."**

Then just as fast he let me go, shoving me away, and oddly enough no one had noticed this scene here that had happen. I would have thought all of court would be buzzing at the moment but no, they turned the other cheek as they did often. That was what Court did, never noticed when something bad happen to another. Just how the King treats his wife, no one question him. Never ever.

"**Now run along, Marie. Be a good girl for your Uncle and see what your brother is up too, won't you?"** The question itself was rhetorical and he smiled once more, walking off back to my Mother and Father. My breathing shook with slight fear but I sucked it up and raised my head up, not becoming like my sister and walked off to find my brother. After all, I *am* Marie Cornwell, the favorite in my family.

**0000**


	11. Swans in Lion's court

**0000**

"**Brother." **I spoke, appearing behind him as he chatted up with a meek, plain girl. He turned to look at me, sighing and looking back at the girl. I knew full well that he'd leave her in a heart beat to go with me, no matter how much he liked this plain bird.

"**Forgive me. My sister beckons and I must obey." **He then turned and walked down the steps, my arm wrapped around his left one and we walked away from this girl who looked as if she could strangle someone. Perhaps she wasn't *that* meek after all.

I knew that Thomas really didn't care if that girl back there forgave him or not...she was just another girl at court, and there were many more to come.

We walked together off and into the gardens, away from all the people and noise. I could hear some birds cooing only so far away and then I saw a pond with two swans swimming around in it.

"**Look, Thomas. Swans."** I said, resting my head on his shoulder, he chuckled and I could tell he was grinning without even looking up at him as we walked. Thomas is a wonderful brother. My best friend besides George, Anne and Cara. My most trusted friends of all. I closed my eyes slowly then, enjoying this calm moment until I heard a laugh and someone jump us. Hugging me quickly then Thomas. Anne of course.

"**Anne, I didn't hear you coming up behind us there."** I told her, my eyes were still closed but I felt her wrap her arm around my left one, all three of us walking, trying to keep a good footing as we walked down hill, still beside the pond.

"**Of course you didn't. You never do, Marie."** She laughed, smiling probably. I reopened my eyes and looked over at her. Yes, she was smiling, and I had to smile back.

"**The king is in _love_."** She told us both, laughing softly and looking at the swans and then back at us **"With me."**

"**With you?"** Thomas asked, grinning ear-to-ear, again with the whole perhaps he should have been born a woman but then again, he did marry what's-her-face from before. Divorced. My god, Father and Uncle had a field day when Thomas told them both he wanted a divorce from his wife. But he did get two children from the marriage. My two lovely nieces. They are wonderful.

I love Anne, as a sister and best friend. I don't completely trust her at times though. I know that's a horrible thing to say about a friend, but Anne is a tricky one. That's the truth. But then again, so am I. Uncle will compare Anne and me at times, even when we were children.

"**Of course, Thomas."** She said, with a very serious look on her face as she nearly glared at him for questioning her then smiled once more as she looked at me "He wants to marry me."

"**_Marry you_."** I repeated, and she nodded, resting her head on my shoulder then raising it back up, looking around at the birds flying over view.

"**Yes."** She told me, even though I hadn't asked a question really.

"**He told _you _this?"** I asked, and she looked back at me still grinning, her perfect teeth showing.

"**Yes, he just needs the Pope to agree to give him a divorce. But I rather think he doesn't need the Pope's permission to divorce."** I could hear Thomas's small noise of annoyance at that word, divorce; he didn't like hearing it at all really. And why should he? His ex-wife was a viper, a serpent like Jane Parker.

"**Anne, don't speak that way. You know it'll tear the country apart if the King broke away from the church." **I scolded her, but still I could see her reasoning. She was falling in love with the King. The worst thing she could have done at his particular moment.

"**It won't. You'll see. We'll be a happy couple and in love. He says I'll be his only love, his Queen."** I know the King's ways, as does Anne's sister. I want to ask Anne what will happen after he tires of her. But what if he does not? That's what the Queen thinks now. That the King will tire of Anne but she is wrong. I love the Queen as well, but it's the truth. Anne has bewitched the King, that's what Father says. But Anne will never be the King's *only* love I think…it's too hard for him to love only one person, but he only loves himself. That's my thoughts on this theory.

"**Anne."** I warned her but she loosens out of me and moves away several steps, looking at both of us, Thomas and me.

"**He does love me, you'll see. Both of you." **

"**Anne, don't put yourself to high in the social ladder, you'll have more to lose if you do."** I told her, nearly glaring at her and she narrowed her eyebrows. She stormed off in rage from us, she had quite the temper, and Anne always did, even as child at times. I looked at my brother quickly then as Anne left.

"**Thomas...If she gets her way…you know she'll send our whole country in a roar."** I told him and he nodded, we both looked back at where Anne had left. We knew worst things were to come quite soon. It'd only take a matter of time to do so. I worry for Anne even more now. Hopefully, if the King does get a divorce and marries Anne…that she shall have a male heir…for if she doesn't…I fear the worst for her then. _Anne Boleyn. My other sister._

**0000**


	12. Sincere Ways

**0000**

I walked the halls with a blank expression on my face, but a thousand thoughts raced through my head. What had Anne planned exactly? Did she understand the consequences of her actions? Did she understand what she was creating? No. I don't believe she did. That's what worries me. I worry now. I never did worry before, not even with my sister but things are different now. Things have changed. Sometimes change is good, even healthy…but sometimes it destroys. I feel like someone should slap me, and then I'll wake up to realize this is just a nightmare and that we're all happy but that's a childish thought.

My hair is done perfectly today, a delicate touch of a red pendent holding it together, my red dress, the newest one. I feel like a Princess. But then, I'd be watching my back every second. Wondering if there is an assassin lingering in the shadows, a predator waiting to pounce when the prey is alone. That's how I think. I know. I observe and I understand court. My sister and brother do not but soon they will find out how cruel court really can be.

"**Oh, Anne, what have you done?"** I whisper to myself really, closing my eyes for a moment, completely freezing in my actions. Then inhale a large intake of air before sighing and reopening my eyes, continuing to walk down the hallway. There was no one around. Odd. Usually people are all around, gossiping and buzzing about like little insects. It's disgusting sometimes. But it's how you survive here. Court changes people…and sometimes not always for the better. Uncle is the same though. He's always been the way he is now. I remember when I was a child, I once got grass stains on my dress, Uncle took me into a room, alone except for my sister, Cara, and whipped me with his cane. Ten times until it showed welts. He told me that young girls were suppose to be proper and that I had to learn my lesson. I was only five years old then. And that was just one of many whippings I received from him and Father. One of many, many whippings.

Cara is innocent and pure, like Mary Boleyn, they are the kindest of us all. The ones that deserve happiness. But Anne and I will never truly be happy, I don't think so. I know I don't deserve happiness. I don't want to sound gloomy but it's the truth. I've done terrible things before and probably will do more in the future. If I even have a future. I really should watch my tongue as Uncle says. If I don't I'll probably lose it along side with my head. But then again probably is just probably, not a certainty.

My forehead is slightly sweating today. I hope I don't have the fever. I've known many people have died of such, it sounds like an awful way to die really. I felt eyes on me then. Watching me. I didn't know who but I knew they were close. I looked down, a crooked grin on my lips. Then…

"**Lady Cornwell?"** I heard the King's voice ask, from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw King Henry the Eighth there smiling, I curtsied quickly, keeping my head down and staying in that position for a few moments before coming back up. The king grinned wider. He took a few steps until he was a few inches away from me, our faces very close.

"**Your majesty."** I remembered them how to be polite, and speak **"It is an honor to have you in my presence."**

"**Hmm."** He looked me up and down, as if I were a horse he was going to buy, then he began to circle around me, his eyes zooming all over my body. I kept my head down, still with that crooked grin on my lips. Then after circling me for the second time he stopped in front of me, bowing, and taking my right hand, kissing it and then standing back up straight.

"**As I said, Lady Marie, you are very welcomed in court."** He smiled so gentle, looking kind and generous but I knew different.

"**Is there something I can do for you, your grace?"** I asked politely, my eyes still down then I felt a hand brush a loose strand of my hair out of my face, my eyes flickered back up quickly. Once again the King was a few inches from me, he slowly leaned forward as if to kiss me but instead he inhaled some air and smiled, closing his eyes for a split moment before backing up a few steps. Reopening his eyes, he chuckled.

"**You have a sweet sugary smell to you…jasmine or something…beautiful like you."** He told me, I blushed but only because he was the King, any other man I would have questioned the comment but not with him. I nodded my head once and he chuckled again.

"**You aren't afraid of me, are you, Lady Marie?"** I looked up when he said and quirked an eyebrow, finally taking some lead, forgetting what Uncle and Father had told me to do around the King.

"**Why would I have to be afraid of you, your grace?"** I said, circling around him once as he had done me, he chuckled as I moved further down the hallway and he followed.

"**You are alone, your majesty."** It wasn't a question but he took it as one.

"**Yes. It's just me, Lady Marie. Henry Tudor."** He said, coming up closer to me and quickly I turned that he nearly bumped into me but steadied himself, remaining good footing.

"**And here I thought you'd be with your wife, your grace. Or are you looking for Anne again?"** I asked then smiled, turning once more and quickly leaving. I knew he was staring, watching me leave but I didn't care. I turned a corner and slowed my pace, biting my lower lip to stop the laughter that so desperately wanted to come out.

I walked outside and down a few steps, I saw a few people now but only that. I walked past them into another building of the castle. I walked in and through a doorway, seeing thirty or more people. I saw George only so far away, who also saw me but I turned to the side, not heading over to him but over to Charles Brandon. I stood beside him silent but then he noticed me.

"**Ah. **_**Lady Marie**_**, we meet again."** He said with a chuckle, I looked at him and he was, I noticed, sipping wine from a golden cup. Only the best for a best friend of the King of course. I looked away and back at some people who were playing instruments. Seeing that Tallis man again. He was rather good at playing music. Hmm.

"_**Mr. Brandon**_**."** I wasn't going to chat up with him; I was just making small talk out of boredom.

"**Someone's upset."**

"**I'm just fine, _sir_."** I told him, finally looking back at him, he was smiling gently. He actually looked; dare I say it, sincere?

"**It's about that Boleyn fellow, isn't it?"** He asked, his eyes flashing with slight jealousy I'd presume. But why should I care? It's not like I like the man…

"**Why do you find these sudden urges to ask me about my personal life, Mr. Brandon?"** I quizzed him, quirking an eyebrow, snatching his cup from his hand, nearly spilling the wine out of it, and sat it beside me on a table. He chuckled even more, as if I had just told a joke. How rude.

"**I'm just making small talk. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that I believe you're actually attractive."** He told me, leaning back on a wall, watching me carefully, scoffing at the end.

"**And don't flatter yourself, Mr. Brandon; in thinking that I actually believe that you are a handsome gentlemen. You're just a man with stallion between his legs that believes he can ride every wild mare that comes waltzing through the door. Excuse me; I'm going to leave to talk with more civilized people. Good day, _Mr. Brandon_."** I walked off with a huff, leaving once Charles Brandon leaning against a wall wide eyed at my comment. I didn't give a darn either. He could rot for all I cared. _To be quite honest_, _I really do hate court. _

**0000**


	13. Hostile Human Behavior

**0000**

I could see Uncle only so far away chatting with Anne's Uncle as well; this was defiantly going to lead to some disruption at court. Disaster. I decided to get a little closer, to listen in…but only because I cared. _Ha_. That's more of a lie than I've ever known.

"**What about Marie?"** My Uncle asked, Anne's Uncle chuckled and looked across the room, apparently looking for something…or someone.

"**Marie is like Anne, Charles."**

"**But not exactly the same, Marie knows how to work things but Anne sometimes doesn't fully pay attention until she's in to deep." **My Uncle told him, Anne's Uncle nodded and then patted my Uncle on the shoulder before walking off to somewhere. My Uncle sighed deeply and looked around, I hid around a corner before he looked my way but it was too late before I could turn to look if he was still there, he was in front of me with an annoyed look on his face.

"**Hello there, Marie. Sneaking around again I see. Hear anything special?"** He asked me, grabbing me by my right forearm, forcing me out of the room rather roughly and once we were around a corner, out of view he slammed me up on a wall, my back vibrated with pain but then I looked up at him. Uncle did have quite the temper.

"**What did you hear, Marie? And don't you dare lie to me. You know I know when you lie." **He whispered harshly to me, still having me pinned up. I shoved him away but he still had a good hold on me.

"**Marie—"** He began once more but I looked back at him with a glare of my own.

"**Let go, Uncle. I heard nothing of importance."** I spat at him, he grabbed me quickly, pulling me towards him once again to close for comfort.

"**That is _not_ the _correct _answer, **_**my dear**_**."** He snapped at me, pushing me against the wall once again, in his eyes I saw something foreign to me. An unknown emotion that was to its fullest.

Uncle had always been the most rough with me, the most abusive with. My sister was often punished by our Father instead, and my brother by my Mother. But Uncle was always crueler to me. I don't want to sound like I'm full of drama and lies but it's the truth. Honestly. And I rarely tell the truth to people, only to people I know and care about really. I wish I was like Mary and Cara at times, they were trustworthy people, kind people. Gentle and friendly, well liked by many, like the Queen too. But I am nothing like them, I *am* _the Original sin_ as Uncle claims I am. _My Uncle._ I really do wish Uncle was wrong though...

He's always knew how to hurt me in ways that others did not, perhaps this is why we are so much alike even though I would never admit that out loud. Ever.

"**Uncle, you're hurting me."** I told him, trying my best to shove against him but he held onto me, tightening his grip, and it hurt. Flesh daring to break as his fingers dug into my skin.

"**You don't know what pain is, Marie."** He whispered harshly to me before letting me go, backing away in disgust and turning on his heel. Simply walking away as if nothing had happen moments before. That's just the way Uncle is.

That's when my sister rushed up quickly to me, Cara looked so worried. She grabbed me and I winced, bruises were probably there, hidden underneath my dress sleeves. It hurt. It really did but I hid it but hiding my emotions. I was ashamed though. That my sister had seen my weak. I never wanted her to see this. Not her. Never her.

Cara grabbed me into a hug, stroking my hair softly in a comforting way then after a few moments looked at me in concern. She always did worry about me more than she should, just like when we were children. Once I fell down a hill and there came my sister, running and screaming, worried that I might be dead from a fall down a small hill. Luckily I was not dead but only a small bruise bump on the top of my head and whipping from Father, once again luckily not from Uncle, and that was it. I was fine. Like I am now too.

"**Did he hurt you badly, Marie?"** She asked me and got worried even more I could tell when I did not answer right away **"Marie?"**

"**I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't handle."** I told her, then she sighed in relief, I moved away and walked back around the corner, Cara came up behind nearly skipping to keep up as I re-entered the large room.

"**Marie—"** My sister began, but I raised a hand to silence her, she whimpered slightly in worry but still relieved that I wasn't that much hurt. See, the thing about Uncle is that…he doesn't_ just_ hurt you physically…

"**Let's have some fun, shall we?"** I looked at her with a wide grin, forcing my self to be happy again, forgetting about Uncle and George for the moment, I know it's cruel to ignore George. But…I do love him…I do…I am in love with George Boleyn. But I mustn't worry, I must regain my dignity and force myself to be strong willed and stubborn as always. Like Anne but not quite. I giggled and took my sister's hand, dragging her deeper into the room to have some *_fun_*.

**0000**


	14. Unbreakable

**[A/N: Not my best I know but I do hope you like it, I feel so accomplished updating this many chapters in one day though :) hope you like it, not my best as said but still; WARNING: Includes some abuse from Marie's dear old Uncle, so if you don't like it...oh well, sorry but still I'm warning you all :) enjoy*]**

**0000**

"**Tell me, Marie, why is it when you get in trouble that I also get in trouble as well."** Cara commented as I dragged her down the steps, I giggled and grinned wide. The lanterns that hung on the wall were all lit and shining bright. It dazzled in the moonlight as we run down the hallway like we would do as children. Then we turned a corner we nearly bumped into Uncle, who just chuckled at our nervous behavior…well more like Cara's nervous behavior.

"**My nieces. Out so late again."** He spoke mostly to himself really as he began to circle us, stopping Cara and I from backing up and leaving. It wasn't intimating to me but probably it was to my sister. I rolled my eyes and then Uncle stopped his circling. His eyes burning in the back of my head, why me? Really? What ever did I do to him that—Oh never mind.

"**Only a sick twisted man like you would watch your nieces like this, Uncle."** I commented, once again making a comment that should have not been made.

That's when I felt a stinging feeling in my left cheek. He hit me…Uncle had just struck me. A lady. My breathing shook but I stayed firmly in place, Cara gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand quickly, staring at me wide eyed. I looked back up at my Uncle who stared at me blankly, no emotion readable on his face, coldness only present.

"**I will not show you an ounce of leniency, Marie."** He told me, that's when I saw him slowly take out his cane that was hooked on his side, hidden underneath his jacket. I backed up quickly, Cara clinging to me in worry and protectively. I kept my head up in a mocking matter as I stared at him. Inside I was absolutely terrified on what he planned to do to us…to me.

He moved quick as lightening and before I knew it there was a painful vibration of stinging zipping throughout my right leg. I screamed in pain and nearly fell to the floor but Cara held onto me and we backed up before he could hit me again, we moved quickly down the hallway, Uncle luckily did not follow…but I knew he'd be back later…when there was no one around. I'd just have to take more care when around him. Be more careful.

Cara and I finally got around a corner and another until we stopped, I lifted my dress slightly only to see a large bruise on my right leg, black and purple…ugly looking. I let my dress fall back down to my feet and shut my eyes, ignoring the pain that was now surging up and down my leg. That hurt…it really did. Uncle had never done that before…and in public…well there was no one around but still. Uncle had never done that in full view where anyone could have come in and seen. He was a monster. Possibly worst than Thomas Boleyn or even Anne's Uncle. My Uncle was a cold brute.

"**Mar—Marie?"** Cara stuttered out, holding onto both of my forearms, her hands trembling in fear **"Are you alright?"**

What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm not alright!

I reopened my eyes, glaring my sister, I shoved her away quickly and she stumbled back quickly in confusion.

"**Do not treat me like a child, Cara."** I told her in a low voice, snapping my eyes back over to her with a glare before storming off down the hallway and around a corner, leaving Cara behind. Perhaps I did snap at her harshly but I did not need a beating from Uncle…well he did only hit me with the cane once but still it hurt. Now, it is official…my whole day has been horrible.

I walked into the tents where I was with the other ladies in waiting but slowly I left when seeing Charles Brandon there. But I wasn't quick enough as he saw me, I quickly ran but he caught me from behind, picking me up and then pulling me off over to a tree, pinning me against it. His shirt was un-buttoned and his trousers nearly falling down. Disgusting.

"_**Lady Marie**_**, we never finished our conversation—"** He told me with a grin, my hands against his chest but attempting to shove him away, we fell to the ground, him quickly on top of me, hovering like a buzzard would.

He slid his hand up my dress and I gasped, finally slipping an arm out of his grip and slapped him across the face, he chuckled lowering his head to kiss at my neck.

"**Oh, you disgusting brute!"** I shoved him away finally getting enough strength and quickly getting up and away from him. Running across the gardens, past the tents with the Ladies in Waiting, and back into the castle. Heading towards where my parents lived. I now felt bad for snapping at Cara but I couldn't think of that.

I walked in, carefully pacing myself, my head once again back up and I quickly tucked some of loose strands of hair behind my right ear before walking completely in. Looking around only to see Uncle beside the fireplace. I sighed and shook my head, I was beyond annoyed now.

"**How on earth did you get here so soon?"** I asked, breathing evenly now, much better than before.

"**It's called walking, **_**my dear**_**, you should try it some time."** He told me sarcastically, walking away from the fire place back over to me. I stepped back but he grabbed me quickly, his right hand cupping my face in it. His fingers digging into my skin again.

"**Now, we don't need you running off again, do we?" **The question was once again rhetorical, he pulled me over to the fire place where he reached for a fire poker. My god he was sadistic…a mad man.

"_**Charles**_**." **My mother spoke from behind, quickly he stopped and sighed, letting go of me and walking off to somewhere. But I was happy that he was gone.

"**Mother I—" **I began to say but then, just as before, I was slapped across the face by my own mother. She had a cold look on her face, one of hate.

"**Don't you ever do that again, Marie. **_**Ever**_**." **She warned me before walking off, leaving me behind. I stared after where she had left moments before and slowly looked back at the fire place. I resisted the urge to fall to my knees and cry. I was not weak. I was strong. _After all, I *am* Marie Cornwell. It's to be expected of me._

**0000**


	15. Lost temptation

**0000**

It's been two days since Uncle struck me with his cane, and the bruise on my leg still has not faded. It hurt when laying on it so I tried my best not to do so. I smiled wide as I see my brother, he waved happily when he saw and I walked over to him. Today my hair was down, showing off the curls that had been hidden once. My hair had a crown of flowers hanging back where it was tied slightly but other than that it was down. I wore one of my simpler yet elegant dresses today, not newly bought but still wonderful and beautiful like always.

"**Brother, you flirt."** I teased him with a wide grin, he laughed quietly to himself and watched as two men jousted near by; the king watching also, sitting beside the Queen; both of them sitting on their thrones of course, as always. It was amazing how they looked in public, the King and Queen. Like they were just fine in their marriage, maybe not to happy but still alright. Happily married. Oh yes, that's why the King has a mistresses for every day of the week. Monday through Sunday. Whoever suits him.

"**She's only a girl, Marie. No need to worry. No one shall steal your wonderful and handsome brother away from you."** I punched him playfully in the shoulder at the comment and then wrapped my arm around his left one. My brother was quite the tease, but that was what made him grand. He was a wonderful brother...again with how he should have been born a woman but oh well.

"**Oh, I hadn't noticed." **I spoke with such grace that was almost impossible to see the sarcasm in there, my lips curved into a friendly smile as I looked up at my brother. I fluttered my eye lashes at him mockingly and he laughed once but then regained his straight face for a few moments before the corners of lips threatened to show a smile, twitching slightly. It was amusing to me.

"**I wasn't flirting with her, Marie." **Thomas told me with a slight annoyed tone but I knew he wasn't really angry at me.

"**Dear brother, that's not what I saw, you naughty temptress."** I whispered in his ear with a laugh then unhook myself from him and skipped on over to George. I wasn't going to avoid him forever, now was I? Of course not. I hugged him from behind and he quickly turned around with a gasp, but when he saw it was me he grinned wide, hugging me tightly all of a sudden, and holding me longer than necessary really. This felt nice. Being with George, being around him at all really. It just felt right...I felt protected, safe with him.

"**George...George. Not to long. Our fathers might worry." **I teased him quietly, he kissed my ear and I made a small annoyed noise, backing up a little.

"**Eww. That's disgusting, George."** I told him but I couldn't help but laugh, smiling wide. George always made me smile.

"**That's what you always said when we were children but I think you're just mad I won't do more than that."** He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with pure happiness; I bit my lower lip from making a smart comment. I glanced down once as if embaressed or shy then looked back up at him, I could hardly breath. Why was it during times like these I was nothing like Anne? More like my naive sister but not quite? I'll probably never know.

"**George, I want to apologize—"** I began to say but George quickly covered my mouth with his and pressed against me then after a few moments stepped back but not that far.

"**No need for apologizing."** He told me honestly, still smiling but more serious this time. I've never really seen George serious in my whole life but he did have his moments.

"**_George_, if you kiss me again I might just think my lips will fall off." **I laughed nervously, was I blushing? Yes, I was blushing. Only George could do this to me. Only him.

When did I fall in love with George Boleyn? I don't know really but it just happen one day, I wouldn't admit it out loud but I knew I had feelings for him…I wanted to be wrong. Because George was my best friend. It'd ruin our friendship I told myself. But I knew the denial hold could only hold so long…then with George confessing his love for me in the gardens…that hold broke. Shattered completely. I don't know what I would do without George. And with him now marrying Jane Parker…

"**_Marie_." **I heard Jane's voice come behind me, I turned around slowly to see a grinning Jane Parker standing there.

"**I see you're talking with my husband-to-be."** She said, I could hear the jealousy in her voice as much as she tried to hide it I could hear it there, hiding.

"**I was only congratulating him, Jane. As you too. Congratulations. To both of you."** I quickly moved away from the two then, away from George and nosy Jane Parker.

"**Marie—" **George attempted to stop me but I looked back once, then looked quickly away, nearly running back to my brother.

"**Thomas, can we please go to pond and look at the beautiful swans again?"** I asked, my voice shaking nearly now.

"**Marie, what's wrong?"** He asked me, clearly worried but I held up a hand, noticing it was also shaking…literally.

"**Thomas, _please_."** I looked at him and he nodded, taking my hand and we walked off quickly. I knew George would marry Jane, because that was expected of him of course. _Because he was the only heir for the Boleyns._ _It was expected of him..._

**0000**


	16. Property Owned

**0000**

"**Marie is manipulative. She's the best choice now. She *can* divert the King."** I could hear my Uncle argue with my mother but she was on my side for some unknown reason.

"**No. She is not to be the King's mistresses, Charles." **My mother disagreed, walking back and forth in the room; my sister peeking in as well behind me, both of us spying. Perhaps Mother knew we were listening in but just didn't really care. Who knows?

Uncle sighed, leaning back in his chair, petting the dog beside him that to be quite honest resembled a lion from my point of view. Seriously. But still Uncle seemed to be stubborn once again today so he wasn't going down without a fight.

"**Your husband will disagree as well with you. It'll be two against one."** My Uncle warned my mother as he still leaned back in his chair, smiling that crooked smile of his.

"**Unlike you, my husband actually listens to me as well."** My mother told him, walking out the opposite side of the room and through two large wooden doors and disappeared from our view. My Uncle groaned in frustration and the dog that looked like a lion beside him bark once. Cara and I quickly moved away from the door and quickly moved back into another room, just another large room in this place. Cara stumbled slightly, losing her footing for a moment before I steadied her.

My sister was never one for steady ways, she was clumsy and kind. That's what made her vulnerable without even knowing she *was* vulnerable. She's the nice one, I'm the manipulating one. You see the difference hopefully. I, including many, certainly do.

Things were not going the way I had hoped. What I wished to happen was for Uncle just to leave, yes I know how childish that little wish sounds but it's true. Things would be a lot better without him around. They really would. Sometimes I really do hate my Uncle, but he is a great challenge and amusing to have around at times. I don't know which is worse.

I sighed and walked over to a window, Cara skipping behind me, catching up. I looked out the window only to see my brother getting on a horse and my two nieces waving bye at him. Apparently Father actually let Thomas go hunting with him today. Shocking. Seeing how Father views Thomas as an embarrassment to the family.

"**Marie, what were they talking about in there?"** My sister asked me curiously** "Marie?" **

"**Uncle wants me to divert the King. Beguile him. Distract him."** I spoke in an emotionless voice, my eyes locking on my nieces. They were so perfect. Not a care in the world. In their minds everything was fine and seemed so. Even if their mother wasn't here. My youngest niece was a baby so the nurse was holding her, and the oldest was but four and stood beside the nurse maid. I wish I was a child again…well…at least it was somewhat better then. Not like now. I'm still viewed as property as all women are. Well, for one thing, I shall not be ruled over by a common man. Never. I will fight back.

"**Beguile?"** Cara asked naively, not understanding **"You mean…for him to…like you in **_**that**_** way?"**

"**Of course."** I looked back at her then for once, my eyes shifting away just as fast back to the window. Then I simply walked away from my sister and out of the room, she still stood there dumbfounded. Poor little sister of mines.

I walked down the long hallway and out into court. Brushing past people, some of them stopping to stare at me as I walked but I didn't care. Not one little bit. I could hear the clicking of my heels as they hit the stone pavement. I smiled, forgetting what had happen moments before, even with that happening I could still be happy. If I played my cards right that is.

My hair was shifted over my left shoulder, a red ribbon holding it together, it was a delicate French touch that I had became accustom too when visiting in France actually. It was a nice place. I don't see why people make such a fuss about it. It's actually nice. Women there are allowed to be idealists and a nice way. Some say there the French court does not exist, people like Anne's Uncle.

I evened each breath that escaped my lips, my eyes straight forward as I saw some men staring at me in awe, some women staring in envy and jealousy that I nearly laughed. Behind me I knew that George was following. He came up beside me.

"**Marie—"** He began but I interrupted.

"**George, not today."** I warned him.

"**But, please let me explain. I told you that—" **George tried his best to get me to stop but I stopped on my own, simply looking at him with an innocent smile.

"**George. There's nothing to explain. I understand fully now. I won't be bothering the future _Mr. Jane Parker_."** He could tell I was angry at him, but I didn't care. I really didn't. I turned on my heel and stormed down the hallway, that smile still on my lips but slowly shifting into a straight line. I wasn't about to let George ruin my day. I know that sounds like an awful thing to say. But I will not apologize for that. George Boleyn will marry Jane Parker…and I'll be alone…like always. Old, alone, and done for. That's what I have in my future. _Damn you, George Boleyn, for making me fall in love with you._

**0000**


	17. Bewitched ways

**0000**

What has happen within a month now? Yes, George married Jane Parker. Oh how it makes me twitch when saying or even thinking her name. She's snooty. Thinking she's better than us just because she married a Boleyn, George for that matter. Jane Boleyn. She's not good enough for that name. She never will be. Jane shall destroy him. I pray for George and hope he does have a nice life but with the wife he has I don't he will, nor does others as well. Also, the King has sent Queen Katherine to a convent we believe in the country. Princess Mary has been stripped of her title and everything. I feel bad for her but I mustn't worry, not like Cara shall. I will not back down and be weak. Then, the King broke from the church. My god, it was uproar when this happened. Many hated the fact, and now the worst of all, my new friend, Thomas More, will not sign the petition to agree to the King being head of his own church. I fear the worst for Thomas More, I do not want to lose him as a friend, and he's been wonderful to me.

Thomas Cromwell is a slippery little man who is deceiving the King I know, I can tell. Many have deceived the King in this matter and he doesn't even know it. Does Anne realize what she has done? No. She's only concern with the King, who has been granted his divorce. They have married. She is to be Queen. My god, what has Anne done now.

I walked down the long hall, heading towards the chambers of the Queen, which is now no longer Queen Katherine's but Anne's, it feels odd though going there, to Anne. I wear today my best dress, the one that I know shall make Anne angry but I do not care, I am to stubborn to change. I grinned at this fact, it was amusing. But I knew I had to follow Anne's commands, be at her beck-and-call, as she would tell the King if I disobeyed. She beguiled him far to much.

My feet stopped moving when I was in front of the doors; I twisted the ring on my right hand around. Was I nervous? No. I couldn't be. I was Marie Cornwell. I lowered my smile to a friendly one and entered the room. And of course there was Anne, waiting on her bed, but no one else around really except for that one girl and Cara. My, lovely Cara has worn her blue dress today, how nice. I really hate that dress of hers. It dulls mines. No need to be self-centered today, Marie.

"**Marie!"** Anne smiled wide and then saw my dress, her smile did not face but the sparkle in her eye did slightly, she rushed over still and hugged me. I hugged back and then mockingly, teasing her with a curtsy.

"**Your majesty."** I smiled as I came back up straight, she giggled and took my hand, leading me over to the bed and we both sat down. I looked her over, seeing a newly bought dress on her of course, and then looked around the room. It had been re-done slightly, more sparks. Like Anne.

"**I see the King has re-done the room."** I commented, looking around and then back at Anne who still smiled.

"_**Yes**_**."** She spoke so softly but with joy in her voice** "I told you he loved me. I am his wife and his Queen." **In the corner of my right eye I saw Cara look up worried by that comment then looked back down slowly. I gave a smile, but it was forced. Anne was a fool to think that the King would only love her, forever and ever. Did she not see what the King did to Queen Katherine of Aragon? That he could do the very same to her, maybe even worst since he no longer needed the Pope's permission?

"**That's wonderful, Anne." **

"**Perhaps I can arrange a marriage for you too, hmm?"** Anne quirked an eyebrow and had that crooked grin of hers on her lips. I laughed once, it'd be rude not to really. Not like I cared but I wasn't a fool like Anne, I knew how to be even more secretive when arranging something to be to my liking.

"**Oh no, that'd be asking to much of you, Anne."** Only in private did I call her Anne, in front of the King I was to call her my Queen and such. Anne is my newest Queen, just like Katherine of Aragon is my Queen as well. Both of them are Queen in my eyes.

"**It would not, Marie, don't be selfless. I hear you like Charles Brandon—"** I cut her off there completely

"**Oh no. No, no. No, Anne. No. Not him." **

"**Oh, do I sense some anger towards Charles Brandon, my husband's best friend?"** She knew exactly how to switch her words to make it a trick question.

"**Anne, please."** I told her, being serious for a moment before smiling "He's just a man. And also, I like some else to be honest."

"**Oh really? Who?" **

"**He's married, Anne."** I told her, looking away and over at a looking glass that was only so far away. How beautiful.

I heard Anne sigh in annoyance **"Oh please tell me you're not still swooning over my brother**." I looked back with a glare.

"**No, Anne. George is married to Jane Parker. Nothing I do will change that." **

"**Well, she is a serpent. Don't worry. I wouldn't trust her either. She doesn't know how to treat her In-Laws correctly, especially her Queen."** Anne leaned back on the bed, supporting herself with her palms placed firmly on the bed, she snickered once. I got up from the bed then, heading towards the door, Anne sat up quickly at that.

"**Where are you going? You're not leaving me alone here, are you?"** And of course Anne had to forget that she had two other people in the room with her. I looked back with a smile.

"**I have a meeting with a friend."** She narrowed her eyebrows at that remark.

"**But I'm your Queen, your best friend, Marie." **

"**I'll be back, don't worry."** I quickly turned, opening the door and leaving, shutting it close behind me. For a moment I closed my eyes, then sighed in relief, walking away from the door and back down the hallway. Anne was a good friend, don't get me wrong but at times she could be rather annoying.

I walked down the hallway, feeling that heated feeling on my forehead once again but ignored it. I really do hope I don't have the fever. I don't need to die anytime soon, I have people to manipulate and things to see. I know I sound self-centered at times. But if you were me, what would you have done while being locked up at the court of Tudor?

I carefully placed my steps, turning around a corner, seeing my Uncle only so far away. A sigh escaped my lips and I walked on by him, he didn't even try to stop me. Odd. I brushed past some others that I did not know then entered banquet hall. There had been so many memories in this place and hopefully shall be more. Happy ones. I looked around, seeing women and men buzzing about, gossiping. I shook my head in seeing this but then walked down a few steps and nearly tripped but was luckily caught by someone.

"**Oh, I am so sorry, Miss." **I heard a nervous voice speak, I looked up and saw it was Richard, the servant that Cara was so infatuated with. He helped me back up straight, my feet on the ground. I smiled at her, laughing a little.

"**No, that's alright. It was my fault."** I told him then smiled a little wider, looking at him with curiosity **"You're Richard, right?"**

He bowed at me like a real Gentleman would do, I had to resist the urge to giggle at that, it was rather amusing to be quite honest. Then he came back up straight, nodding once.

"**Yes, Ma'am." **

"**Please. Call me Marie, Richard. I know a lot about you thanks to my sister."** I had my crooked grin in place, it was the one where you had no idea what I was thinking. I used it a lot here at court.

"**And your sister's name, Ma'a…Marie?" **

"_**Cara**_**."** My goodness could this man blush, he was beet red now. It was funny to see a nice boy like him be so kind, perhaps he and my sister would make a good match. But of course Father would never allow it, and now that you need the King's permission…well…You see the problem there hopefully.

"**Breath, Richard. Breath."** I told him slowly then he started breathing, I smiled. Good boy. See how I help people by the simplest things?

**"You're Cara's sister?"** He asked me, smiling as if amazed and then I heard someone call for him. He cleared his throat with a cough and then nodded to me, running quickly towards the man who yelled for him. What a brute, to call after a poor boy who's only making small talk with a Lady.

I turned on my heel, a smile still on my lips, I simply walked by and stood beside my brother. Even with all this disaster going on, I *can* still smile.

**"Thomas."** I commented, looking up at him. He looked down at me slowly, quirking an eyebrow in question. I only smiled in response.

**"Marie."** He slowly took a cup full of wine up from a table beside him and looked away, gulping down the wine. I laughed at this, it was amusing to see my brother confused.

**0000**


	18. Let us hope

**[A/N: I'm baaaaack! :D Sorry this took so long, my faithful readers~:D Hope you enjoy this chapter~*]**

**0000**

I walked slowly down the bank of the river, listening to the birds chirp and the swans float by on the river. It was a beautiful day…until Charles Brandon arrived out of no where as I walked by a tree, making me jump back slightly, a hand at my chest. Yes, I admit he did scare me. That pig.

"**Mr. Brandon."** When I spoke my voice cracked but then I cleared my throat, picking up my dress slightly in order not to trip, walking past him** "It's very rude to frighten a lady like that." **

He was hot on my heels, already catching up beside me now, I walked a little faster and he kept on coming. He was getting rather annoying quite quickly. If he wasn't the King's best friend I would have backhanded him right into the river. Making sure he was held down till the bubbles stopped coming up. He was getting to close for comfort now, I tried to run but he grabbed me, an arm wrapping around my waist roughly, dragging me back, over to a tree. Then he just sat down on the ground, at the foot of the tree and dragged me down onto his lap, his arm still around my waist. He chuckled as if this were so amusing. It was not however, not one little bit.

"**Let me go, you pig!"** I screamed at him but he just took a hand, making me turn my head, forcing me to look at him now. He was smiling wide, ear-to-ear. Th—That man!

Sadly, today I had worn my shoulder less gown, the one with the flowers imprinted on the front, sewn in delicately and the color of lilacs and white. Beautiful. But wearing it in Brandon's embrace, it made me feel absolutely dirty. _Filthy._ And to add on, my hair was hanging at my shoulders, in curls, luscious brown.

"**Why do you hate me, Lady Marie?"** He asked suddenly, looking at the river then back at me, awaiting an answer. I glared at him, getting more annoyed by the minute. Then as if this day couldn't get any worse, his lips were on mines within seconds. I squealed at first but then, I don't know what came over me…I—I was kissing him back now. His hand was playing with my hair and then I remembered who I was and what was happening. I pulled back, his hand still in the air and he stared at me with a smile. I slapped him across the face and somehow managed to squirm out of his embrace. I stood up, collecting my balance for once and glared at him, he still remained sitting on the ground like before.

"**You, Charles Brandon, are a pig!"** I screamed at him, my voice scratching a little but I didn't care** "A pig!" **I stormed off, looking back once to see Brandon laughing. Laughing! Like this was some joke or something! How dare he?!

I quickened my pace, walking back into court, the castle and walking down the long hallway there. Wiping off the smudges of dirt that was on my dress, all thanks to Charles Brandon. Oh, and I really did like this dress. I looked back up then, making sure I did not bump into anyone. I then was dragged by my arm over to a shadowed are by someone. I was about to yell but then I saw it was my niece, Cassandra.

"**My dear, what are you doing out here?"** I asked looking down at her; she was a strong little girl. But my Mother was suppose be taking care of her, I picked her up in my arms then, walking down the hallway with her. Some staring, others not minding.

"**I couldn't find Mama."** She told me in her soft voice, whispering this into my ear, I smiled at her gently.

"**Sweetheart, you know your Mother is not here at court."** I told her. Truth be told, I was actually glad her mother was not here. She was a viper. Not worthy of being mother to two wonderful little girls. I carried her only so far as I saw the King coming, with guards near by him, walking along side him.

I moved to the side, to let him pass me but instead he stopped, as did his guards. He had his hands behind his back and he smiled, looking from Little Cassandra to me. I made sure to curtsy, still holding Cassandra in my arms.

"**And who is this lovely little one in your arms, Lady Marie?"** Cassandra looked away, hiding her face in the crook my neck, giggling; this amused the King I could see, because he started to laugh and smile.

"**This is my niece, your majesty. Cassandra."** I told him, his eyes flickered back to me, gentle and kind.

"**You have a very beautiful niece. She looks just like you."** He told me, looking at Cassandra for a moment before turning to Thomas More who was beside him.

"**Thomas, don't you think two beautiful girls deserve beautiful gifts along side their beauties?" **He asked, still amused and Thomas More looked from me back to the King.

"**If your majesty would think so, I would, of course, agree as well."** He had said the right answer because The king patted him on the shoulder, laughing a little.

"**Give them both a chest full of the finest jewels you can find."** He spoke to Thomas More, whose eyes widen a little.

"**Your majesty?"** Thomas croaked out, shocked somewhat and worried I could tell. The King looked at him, still smiling.

"**You heard me. Get to it, Thomas."** He told him, a certain edge at the end of the sentence, then he looked back at me and Cassandra, Thomas More hurried off then, obeying the King's order right away like a good servant. A smart man.

"**I am speechless, your majesty, it is an honor but one that is not necessary." **I watched my words closely, hoping I did not make a mistake.

"**Of course it's necessary." **He said, his voice soften, quieter, staring at me for a moment before smiling over atCassandra** "And I hope to see this beautiful girl later as well." He looked at me one last time "Good day to you, Lady Marie."** With that, he simply turned and walked down the hallway, past me and Cassandra, his guards following close behind. Then he was gone, just like that. The King of England noticed me once again, how dreadful. When you're a youthful pretty girl is noticed by the King…it's usually for bed side matters really. They say though, people here at court…that when King Henry the eighth lays his eyes on a girl, she can hardly look away. Let us hope then that I can. That I am not like other girls here at court.

**0000**


	19. Never asked for things like this

**[A/N: Not sure if I went a little for far with this chapter, but was listening to my muse, and this is what I got, hope you enjoy and reviews are welcomed :D*]**

**0000**

`I walked into Anne's chambers slowly, reluctant to see what was about to be in front of me. My eyes casted down, my feet moved forward as did I. Entering the room, the doors were shut behind me with a loud banging noise that echoed slightly within my ears. My eyes rose with my head as I looked, only to see Anne standing beside the window, her arms folded over her chest, as if she were hugging herself. I walked forward, closer to her now **"Anne?"** I asked softly, worried. Her eyes snapped over to me in anger, what had I done now?

**"Did you like your gifts from the King?"** Anne asked me with venom within her voice, rage and annoyance, anger. She came to me quickly, slapping me across the face before storming away from me, a hand at her hip as she stood beside her bed. My head was still turned, my hair sticking to my hair as I breathed slowly, a stinging feeling zipping through my face as I then looked over at Anne, simply tucking my hair behind my ears then.

**"I didn't ask for this, Anne."** She just chuckled at this, as if it were amusing to her but I knew otherwise. She looked over at me, her head turned down as she stared at me with dry amusement.

**"No. Of course not, Marie. You never. **_**Ever**_**. Ask for things like this."** She pulled herself away from the bed, back over to the window as I tried to go over to her but her eyes were back on me.

**"Why have you not curtsied to your Queen?"** There was no emotion in her voice nor on her face as she stared at me, I looked down then back up, curtsying lowly, nearly mocking her as I kept my gaze with hers

**"**_**Your majesty.**_**"** I spoke softly with grace, my teeth snapping together as I stood back up straight, standing once again.

**"You have my permission to leave, **_**Lady Marie**_**."** Anne told me, looking back out the window, hugging herself again and I nodded, curtsying once again before quickly storming out of the room, shoving a guard aside as he got in my way. It was rude but I didn't really care at the moment. I kept my pace normal but still I was beyond angered by Anne now. Some of my hair still stuck to my face but it flowed in waves, past my shoulders seductively. I blinked slowly as I turned a corner, my back to the wall as I closed my eye lids, holding back a sob the best I could. I hadn't asked for the King to have his eyes set on me. But I knew, I would never be the mistress of Henry Tudor, the King of England.

Biting my lower lip, I sunk to the floor, hugging my knees and shivering again, tears staining at my dress then I could a hear a clearing of a throat. I quickly looked up, forgetting tears stained my face. There before me stood a tall George Boleyn.

**"**_**George**_**."** I breathed slowly, then hopped to my feet, standing and quickly hugging him now as if he were my life, my air. I cried into his shoulder as he held me tightly, his arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes, turning my head to the right as it laid on his shoulder, tears still dripping down my face as I saw a snooping Jane Par...Boleyn staring from around a corner. Her eyes widened a little and clearly she was absolutely jealous. _Good._ I didn't care if this was her now husband, I turned my head back to the left, away from Jane and hugged George tightly as he held me, I could feel him kiss at my left temple then he made me look up and he set his lips on mines. I really could have cared less if anyone saw at the moment, but Jane would know better to keep her little trap shut if she didn't want to have a bad reputation. After all, there were no other witnesses, were there?

Then he kissed my forehead again, whispering that he was here in my ear and holding me and I smiled. My George was with me, for a few secret moments but he was here. That's all that mattered now. He made me look back up at him, I thought was going to kiss me again.

**"Anne didn't hit you did she?"** He asked seeing the red mark on my right cheek, my eyes casted down then back up with a smile.

**"**_No_**."** I lied and hugged him again, then took his hand as we walked away from snoopy Jane, I knew she was still there staring. I just knew. We walked hand-in-hand into a hidden area beside the garden and before I knew it George had my back against the wall, he tried to kiss me again but I turned my head.

**"George, no. You're married. You'd be an adulterer."** I told him softly, meeting his gaze once more but that's all it took for him to lift me up slightly, his hands somehow pushing back my dress up to my hips as his lips went to my neck. He was unbuttoning his trousers now but that was it.

**"Ge--George, no. Stop it. George!"** I shoved him back but he held me firmly against the wall, he stared at me with annoyance.

**"Marie--"** He began but I put a hand gently to his mouth, shaking my head '_no_' and he simply closed his eye lids, kissing my palm of my hand there before setting me down on the ground gently and then backed away with a groan of anger, re-buttoning his trousers now and he went over to the other wall, hitting it several times before yelling in anger.

**"George--"** I began but he quickly turned around, his eyes blazing now.

**"No, no, Marie. Don't you '**_George_**' me. You come here, letting me fall in love with you then yo--you, when I know you want it you say no. You deny me even as much as I tell you that I love you, I only love you and will always love you."** He told me in desperation** "You're a tease, Marie, a minx. A little harlot." **I gasped, wide eyed and mouth agape as he said this.

**"George Boleyn!"** I yelled at him in anger now, how dare he insult me like that. He knew it was a virgin still, and calls me a whore.

**"The truth hurts, Marie."** He said in a low voice, before hitting the wall harshly with a closed fist and then stormed off to who knows where. He was angry and I knew why.

**"**_George_**."** I whispered but I knew he was already gone. I hoped he wouldn't be angry forever with me...I just wasn't ready. But I did love him. I wanted to go after him but I knew it wasn't the best thing to do right at the moment. I just simply staggered back, my back hitting the wall as I hugged myself slightly. Now I knew how Anne felt. It was a empty, hollow and numb feeling. Horrible feeling to have within ones body. _Horrible_. Would this drama ever end? _No. Of course not_. This was the court of Tudor. Drama never ended here.

**0000**


	20. Dance of Seduction

**[A/N: Sorry this took so long, folks, but here you go and I hope you enjoy~~tried to get my history correct in this chapter which I believe I did but if perhaps I did make a mistake, please feel free to tell me in reviews which are welcomed with love :D Chap. 20, woohoo!*]**

**0000**

`What has happened within so little time or so long of time? Years seemed to pass by like days, so quick. For Thomas Moore is to be executed for so-called treason. My new best friend is being taken away from me. Is Anne to be next? George?...No. I do not know this. I can not foretell the future. George won't even speak with me, nor look in my direction when we are in the same room. He acts as if he is more interested in his wife, which I know is not true. Also, I've been trying my best to visit Moore but my request has been denied...by the King himself. I remember that day, he called me there and told me himself, he stared at me with no emotion before I left. Our King of England is cold-hearted and has no mercy, Thomas Moore was his best friend and now King Henry is having his life be taken away. Is that how monarchs suppose to rule? I think not.

I walked down the hallway with these thoughts surfing around in my head, holding back my tears and my chest tightening up, my heartbeat was beating abnormally I knew. All this I ignored as I walked. My left arm hanging at my side gracefully and my right hand was over my stomach area. I was not going to show weakness. No. I could not and would not. Uncle would disprove and be disgusted, as would father. I cannot disappoint my family. Not Cara nor my brother. Father and Uncle still want me to beguile the King, distract him but how could I do that to a man like Henry Tudor. He is though easily distracted by a pretty face. Hmm. No. Anne is married to him...but is the rumors of him having affairs with others true? Anne has not said anything. Oh yes, she gave birth to a little girl. She named her Elizabeth. I had hoped for a boy, a prince of England but my wish was not granted, not as much as I had hoped or Anne had. Henry though does spend time with his daughter, more than Mary but he tries, Elizabeth is only two now. Wait...when did I start to call him Henry? He is my King, I should address him as that and only that, right? Of course. It'd be illogical if I did not. That's when I stood up straighter, if possible, more calm and confident looking. My eyes cold as I turned to the left, entering the large banquet hall, hundreds of people in here. I spotted Anne right away, sitting at her throne, the King was also there at her side but he didn't seem happy at all, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

I entered the room with grace, and walked over to the King and Queen, curtsying with seduction, Anne could see this as did the King. I could feel his eyes on me as I rose back up to my feet **"**_**Your majesties.**_**"** I dared not to smile but kept my eyes on the King now then to Anne before turning to the left and walking off, not even bothering to stay and _chat_.

That's when I saw George he did though look in my direction this time, then looked away just as fast, this was improvement on some part. I decided to play dirty now then, he'd regret his decision to leave Marie Cornwell. I went over to Charles Brandon, who was chatting with some woman, did he not have a wife by now? Some fruity little woman named Catherine Willoughby? I did not know if he did have a wife or not, I really didn't pay much mind to those particular facts. But there he was flirting with a pretty little petite brunette woman, and was also drinking wine, he looked at me then in suspicion.

"_**Dance with me**_**." **I didn't have to ask twice as he forced his wine cup into the girl's hands that was beside him, not even looking at her as his eyes were on me, I had to drag him on the dance floor but he was willing. I smiled at him, forcing it but it looked quite real as I could see the excitement in his eyes. Good. That's what I was expecting.

My eyes only glancing back over at George, someone was tapping his shoulder and pointing over here, and he looked. He looked. That was as said what I wanted. I looked back at Brandon then as our dance began, some seemed to back off and watch in utter awe, others in shock and some in disgust but I did not pay mind to it . It was a dance of seduction. Charles Brandon and I, as much as I tolerated him and found him disgusting. I let him rip the clip in my hair off, and my hair fell down past my shoulders in slight waves, he turned me around quickly, wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands roam up a little but not by much as the King and Queen, also many others were watching. I glanced back at him in the corner of my eye as half-grinned, nearly biting my lower lip as I clapped my hands together and twisted around, pushing him back once which seemed to make him even more determine now. He came back towards me and I backed up with my head raised arrogantly, a grin trembling on my lips now, and wanted my best to laugh but held that urge back.

He then grabbed at me and I was to late to step back as he yanked me forward, our bodies pressed against each other. Our gazes locked and he leaned in to kiss me, not caring who was watching but I snapped my head to the right and he twirled me around then quickly guided me to the right then twirled me back around, picking me up off the ground with his hands on my hips and turned around three times as I couldn't help but giggle and that made him quite happy as he lowered me back down to the ground. The dance nearly over for the rest, but for him it'd never end. He then picked me up again but made me hook my legs at his hips and held me like that, one hand on my back the other at my chest as I let my body lean back slightly, as he twirled me around again three times, then I leaned back up, putting one hand at the crook of his neck and the other at the right side of his face, our faces inches apart.

Then the dance ended as everyone was silent, Charles then unhooked me from him and set me back to my feet, my hair covering my left eye now as I stood there beside him, he still had his left arm around me. Anne was standing and looked annoyed with me as she then turned and walked out of the room with her ladies in waiting, which I was one but I did not go. Defiance that I would be punished for perhaps, but did Anne not say I could have fun tonight, at least that's what I heard. I was forgetting my sadness and getting even, I glanced over at the King and he looked like he was having a hard time trying to breathe correctly. I casted my eyes down then as I walked away from Brandon, he looked at me perhaps in confusion and shock but I didn't care, I brushed past George and the rest, he looked as if he wanted to stop me now but I didn't care. I just walked out of the room, a silent tear falling down my face now. I might have been quite strong...but I wasn't that strong.

**0000**


	21. River of loves

**[A/N: Here's the next chapter, lovely readers out there :D thanks for the reviews, all of you~~my, my Marie's really getting' around but anyhoo; enjoy :) *] **

**0000**

`The wind blew softly in the air, coming by with a gentle blow, the trees moving with it as if dancing to their own music. The sweet smell of food breezed also in, circling in the air, laughter and chattering was what filled my ears. My eyes glanced around as I sat at the bank of the river here, turning my head back to the side to see behind me, so many people out today just as before. A normal day in the court of Tudor. My hair was down today and laid in curled waves past my shoulders, hanging at the middle of my back. Today I was wearing a white and orange colored dress, a crown headband of orange flowers in my hair, one hooking lovely at my right ear, the stem still attached, and I wore my new orange dress shoes. Today was sunny, spring showing everywhere so I wanted to look my best, for everyone. Near by I saw my brother chatting with Edward Seymour, wasn't he a new one at court? Brother to Jane Seymour or something? Hmm. He was very attractive but he seemed to interested in that Richard boy that Cara flaunts about with behind closed doors. I wonder if father or Uncle know of this yet, they had before but do they know it's continuing? Did Seymour stare at my sister like he did at Richard? This I noticed every so often but never paid any mind.

"**_Lady Marie_." **I heard a groan of relief as someone, that being Charles Brandon, sitting down in the grass beside me, his arms resting on his knees as he looked at me, my gaze slowly moving back over at him as I turned my head. I had to frown at first in annoyance but then sighed, blinking slowly at first before taking in a deep breath. He just seemed to enjoy himself, looking out at the river, everyone else being busy behind us farther back.

"**Mr. Brandon, what could you possibly want?" **I had found out he did have a wife, already cheating on her probably but I wasn't going to assume now, I was to happy today.

"**Besides you?"** He chuckled **"A nice cup of wine perhaps, with a side of duck pudding." **Brandon leaned back then in the grass, laying flat on his back as I had one hand on the ground, supporting me up as I stared down at him with a quirked eyebrow in question. His eye-lids drooped and a crooked grin appeared upon his lips, his right hand slid over to my right forearm then to the base of my neck, brushing the back of his hand across my left shoulder, then letting the hand go back over to my right side and entangle itself into my hair gently, ruffling it affectionately.

"**Stop."** I protested in a whisper, looking away but he kept his hand in my air, scratching my head with his nails as if I were a cat then slid his hand back out, back over to his stomach area, his left hand laying in the soft cool grass. He looked tired, either that or bored perhaps. He was one of the two. You could just tell by looking at him **"You shouldn't do these things. You're a married man."**

"**Am I." **He mocked softly, then sat back up, still sitting in the grass as he stared at me no longer joking **"I cannot stop. I've tried."**

"**You loved Princess Margaret--"**

"**Loved. Yes I did, very deeply. But now she's dead." **He told me, determination held in his voice and slight annoyance **"Now I love you." **He smiled at me, his eye lids still drooped but he was very serious at the moment. What would his wife think of this? Adultery. No matter if he was the King's best friend...He'd be punished.

"**No, you don't. You just want to get in me in bed, and once you've accomplished that you'll toss me aside just to find another harlot to fulfill your sexual needs, sir." **I told him, now I the one speaking with determination and annoyance. I poked my right hand at his chest, shoving, but moments following he grabbed it and gently cupped his hand around my wrist there, then his fingers stroked the skin exposed around it as he held on.

"**_No, sweetheart._" **He whispered to me, seduction in his voice **"I will always love you even if I have a wife and children. There'll always be you." **

I stared at him as if he were a complete idiot, standing up quickly nearly losing my balance as did he, his hand letting go of my right wrist and slid down my dress covered legs until he grabbed onto my left ankle, tightening his grip, stopping me from storming off, away from him.

"**Marie--" **He didn't call me '_Lady_' this time.

"**Do not make promises you certainly cannot keep, Mr. Brandon. _Good day, sir_." **I yanked my leg back and he slumped over at this sudden reaction and stared at me, I know, as I stormed off as always from him, walking through the crowd of people. I saw George near by, but he was...he was talking with Anne, and she was smiling. They always had a connection, the two of them together, she seemed happy with him unlike with her husband. Hmm. I looked around for the King but he was no where to be seen until...

That's when my eyes rested over to one of the long white clothed tables, seeing every chair behind the table filled, in the center was the King, and he was laughing, eating and drinking, carrying on with his friends and people around him, without a care in the world it seemed. Time seemed to stop as I simply stood there, he then slowly looked up as if feeling my eyes on him and our gazes met, I then looked away, walking off into the woods then, which was right beside the area everyone else was, where the bank of the river was. It was about a few minutes until I got far away enough so the noises were all but gone.

I kept walking, my hands cupped together in front of me as I could the small noises of leaves being stepped on, my feet stopped as did the rest of my body, I stood beside a large oak tree as my head titled to the side slightly, looking out of the corner of my eyes.

"**_Your majesty_, why are you out here all alone?" **I asked then titling my head back up arrogantly, moving around the tree as he followed, I finally glanced back and our gazes met once more, he stared at me, nearly leaning against the tree, both hands placed apart on it as he kept his eyes on me, they blurred with something unknown to me. Lust?

"**_But you see, Lady Marie_."** He playfully mocked me softly, teasing **"I am not alone. You are here with me, are you not?" **

I smiled at him but then if faded as I moved further away but he grabbed my right hand, yanking me over to him, our bodies pressed together as I casted my eyes down, but he kept staring at me, breathing heavily now. All I wanted now was to shove him away but he was the King of England, how could I do that?

"**_Your grace, please_." **I licked my lips once in slight fear but held it back then, finally having enough courage to look up at him, staring into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. I was going to turn my head away, to protest, resist. But I had forgotten how to move and before I fully knew it, Henry Tudor's lips were on mine. They were warm and kind, then he pressed himself harder against me, I stumbled back with him and now my back was against the tree. I had kissed only two other men before, one willingly and the other...well there was that one time but that was not important right now. One of his hands slid over my chest, sliding under my upper-dress area, down the 'v' slit and into where my cleavage was, but then I remembered how to move, pushing him gently aside, he seemed to forget how to fight back as I quickly stepped back and away from him. I did not let my eyes linger up to his this time.

"**If I did not know any better, _your grace_, I would say you are trying to seduce me." **My voice trembled, I knew it and he knew it. My eyes casted back up at him, he stared back at me with a crooked grin on his lips.

"**Why would I want to do that, Lady Marie?" **He asked playfully, then walked by me arrogantly but still teasing me, just grinning **"_I'm a married man_." **Then he trotted out from the woods, and out of my view. Just leaving me alone in the woods, I stood there for a few moments before walking out, not even fully taking notice as I walked past Anne till I took a second glance. She stared at me with jealousy, envy in her eyes, and poor George beside her didn't even look up at me as I walked by. But I kept my head high this time, smiling as I walked over to my brother and Edward Seymour. Perhaps they could brighten my day somewhat, yes?

"**Mr. Seymour, whatever are you telling my brother?" **I asked in a sly voice, my eyes on him as he chuckled, taking a sip from his cup that he held, probably wine. I could feel my brother's laughter rumble slightly throughout his body as I hugged him, he let a arm wrap around me as Edward looked over, my eyes following then went back to him. I scoffed softly, but Edward heard it as he looked back at me. He knew he had been caught staring at Richard again by me.

"**Oh, Lady Marie, what have I done to receive such a burden on my day?" **He asked with a scoff of his own, he really did not like me it seemed. I hadn't a clue on why he felt this way. Maybe it had something to do with me being friends with Anne? Hmm.

"**I'm disappointed in your, sir."** I told him **"No new insults, I'd be ashamed if I were you."**

"**Luckily for me, you're not. It'd be so distasteful." **He told me in a sourish voice, as if the words themselves were poison in his mouth.

I let go of my brother, his arm sliding off of me as I stepped near Seymour here, our gazes meeting as we glared at each other **"You think you're so smart, don't you, Mr. Seymour?" **

"**_Oh, my dear_. No, no. I don't _think_ I am.** **I _know_ I am." **He whispered to me in a low voice, a certain edge to it that nearly frightened me but I would never admit that out loud. How dare he?! Thinking he can insult anyone he wants to...well, I may have insulted him but that gave him no right to insult back. Two wrongs do not make a right, at least I believe they don't. That was how I was raised, hopefully so was he but it seems he apparently wasn't. Thomas behind me was just chuckling in clear amusement, I glanced back at him once then gasped softly as I felt something behind plucked away from behind my right ear, I quickly snapped my gaze back over to Seymour, who was still in front of me but now holding my orange colored flower in hand, just staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world until he finally looked back at me.

"**_You look beautiful in this color_."** He whispered **"_Like the sun and autumn leaves_." **I truly believe that was the first nice thing the man ever said to me but then he turned around, but not without looking at me with disgust again and walking off, probably to find Cara or Richard, or someone. I looked back at Thomas then, my mouth slightly agape and eyes widened somewhat.

"**Did you hear him?!"** I hissed out and my brother just simply laughed out-loud in amusement, some people staring but then looking away after a while **"It's not funny, Thomas!" **He just continued to laugh

"**Yes it is, dear sister." **Thomas nowwas hiccuping up now with his laughter, as if in a drunken state nearly now and it was still mid-day.

"**It's not!" **But he really didn't seem to care. Cara near by was dancing with Richard. How nice. Did father see? He would eventually. I fear for her deeply and severely now.

But then I looked back at my brother, and glared at him but then looked off as I saw Anne walking over to us, that's when Thomas straightened up right away and I curtsied as Thomas did his special little bow of arrogance, as I loved to call it; Anne simply stood there with her other ladies in waiting behind her, just with her hands cupped together over her stomach area. I stood back up straight with Thomas standing with me at the right, both of us waiting now. What could Anne insult us with today?

"**_Lady Marie_." **She nodded at me then looked at Thomas** "_Mr. Cornwell_." **She seemed to refuse to call him by his new title, just like Anne to do this. My eyes casted down, I would not look at her now but I could feel her eyes on me. Burning into my skull, her stare was nearly intimidating but of course, something no one would admit out loud, well maybe Richard but that was another story.

"**_Your majesty_." **I spoke softly, looking up at her now slowly and she seemed to take a look of what my friend use to be, a look of affection. Was she testing us? This was Anne, she had that Boleyn blood in her veins. Manipulation at its best unless you happened to look at the Cornwells that is.

She nodded at us then turned to the left and walked off, her ladies in waiting following after a few moments, Jane Seymour looked at me but then quickly away and trailed off with the others. I should have been there, I really should have. But I wasn't of course. Would Anne be mad? Perhaps.

"**That was rather interesting." **My brother commented, leaning in over at me with a look of worry in his eyes but then he saw George, and then quickly scampered off. Why was it all the men left me but only Charles Brandon stayed? That was most annoying now.

Later on as it was getting quite dark, night time of course, there were people still dancing and chattering, and I was dancing with my brother, Thomas, teasing him as the fire gleamed from afar. That's when I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I stopped as did Thomas. My eyes looked back as I turned my head, there was George Boleyn staring down at me.

"**May I?" **He asked, a hand extended out and I smiled kindly, almost worried but I took his hand. Would he leave me again?

"**Sorry, Thomas." **He told my brother but Thomas just laughed then once his eyes laid on another pretty lady he was gone in a speed of light and I was beginning my dance with George here. He stared at me in almost sadness and awe, twirling me around the dance getting a slight faster tempo now, a steady rhythm.

"**Oh how I've missed you." **He whispered to me, turning me back around quickly and yanking me back to him, not truly caring that his wife could be watching us, his teeth were chattering nearly but was breathing heavily** "I love you, Marie, I still do with all my heart. Do you believe me?"** He sounded like Brandon now

"**Your wife--" **

"**Forget Jane Parker, Marie. This is about us now. I'll divorce her and we can get married, we'll have children. Don't you want that, Marie?"**

"**You said my name twice." **He knew I was trying to change the subject

"**I know." **He looked at me with a plead, begging** "Think about it, will you? If not for me, then do this for yourself. Just think about only your happiness for once."**

But then the King appeared at that ruined the moment

"**George, you wouldn't mind if I stole Lady Marie from your dance, would you?" **But George stepped back, not even looking at me

"**No, your majesty, of course not." **He walked away then, he looked as if he were trying his best not to come back and kidnap me and he walked over to his wife of course, Jane Boleyn. I looked at the King, fighting the urge not to slap him. My King.

"**You did not have to ruin that." **I told him and he stared at me amused but faked being confused, taking my hand and this uncomfortable dance began. We trailed around in a circle, with the other dancers around, I shoved him back slightly then raised my head up proudly, arrogance as I moved to the right, thrusting my body slightly and I swore I could hear him groan as if in pain but then grabbed me and pressed his body into mine, my back to his chest now and I could feel his hot breath in my right ear, it tickled.

"**Lady Marie, why do you hide yourself from me?"** He asked me, I looked on in confusion, tilting my head to the side to look back at him and his eyes burned with lust.

"**Your majesty--" **

"**Call me Henry. I want to hear my name come from your lips for once." **He told me huskily and I stared at him just as I did Brandon, like he was a complete idiot, which is something you do not do to a man like him.

"**Well, Henry of England, I am to be married so why must you do this to me?" **

"**That could easily change, darling."** He told me as I stood beside him now, hand in hand with him as we danced with the others, his eyes on me.

"**What are you talking about--"**

He smiled at me** "_It was very nice to see you today_."** He told me, it was moments like these that I noticed his beard was beginning to show much more now, it made him look handsome, and he was also wearing his new fur robe, I had known this because Anne had gotten it for him at Christmas. She had asked me for my opinion, and I had chose this. He had commented to many how he loved it, thanking Anne for it. But...Did I happen to know Anne's husband more than she did? The music getting louder and seemed to fit the moment quite. I then walked off from him, and this time he didn't stop me. I kept walking to and not stopping as I reached my tent, I just wanted rest now. Perhaps I wouldn't wake up this time. And to be quite honest, that would be just fine with me. But when I got in to the tent, parting it for me to step in I saw my Uncle standing in there as no one else was. He just smiled at me **"_Ah, there's my favorite niece_."** He chuckled in amusement at the look on my face. Tonight I would not be getting any rest it seemed.

**0000**


	22. Disgusting Pain

**{A/N: Sorry it's so short, I will try to make the next chapter longer than this; yes, Marie's had it hard, but just you wait and see how much more can really happen, sorry, went on writer rant there for a moment~~and in the next chapter we shall see our loving and smexy King Henry the 8th, yay :D*}**

**0000**

`I curtsied once for Uncle then walked over to my cot but I felt Uncle's presence behind me, standing there and ready to strike like a cobra. This is how it felt. Everything seemed to get very cold then, a breeze picking up and blowing through the tent, making my hair ruffle and hide my left eye. I slowly turned around** "Uncle, whatever did I do for such a discomfort tonight?" **

"**Oh, don't act innocent with me, sweetheart." **He towered over me by so many inches, reaching with one hand to tuck my hair behind my left ear so he could see both my eyes now **"I know what you've been doing. Flaunting about with seduction, beguiling every man that comes into the room, married or not, all except for the King as I had instructed. Whatever do you see in George Boleyn, I'll never know."**

I stared him dead in the eyes with confidence even though I was trembling with worry on the inside **"Because he's not like other men, he's actual gentleman who knows how to love and care for a person, everything that a bastard like you is not." **A moment later I felt a stinging vibe on my right cheek, my head tilted to the side, my hair plastering against my face slightly due to this. Uncle had struck me. He...hit me.

Before I knew it I was grabbed by my right fore-arm and yanked over to a candle, he took one of the pokers that was laying near by, why it was there I do not know, and he made sure it was nice and hot as he put the poker over the flame and then I tried to yank away **"No!" **But he pulled me back, nearing the poker towards my arm, I could not hold back the tears that flowed down my cheeks** "No, Uncle! Please, no!" **And laughed at me in amusement, setting the poker down on top of the coal rocks that laid on the ground then reached back over to me, cupping my face in both his hands as he grinned ear-to-ear, still trying to stop his laughing, tears stained my face still as I stared at him, my breathing stuttering and my hands shaking

"_**Marie**_**..."** He whispered, I tried to turn my face away but he tightened his grip, making me look at him now, forcing me **"Do you want to bring great honor to your family?" **I stared at him for a few moments before biting my lower lip, hiccuping once **"Do you?" **

"**Of course." **I forced out the words in a whisper, taking in a very deep breath as I tilted my head back as he neared his face towards mine. He disgusted me. He nodded in approval, then only held my face in place with one hand this time as he let his free hand slip down the side of my neck then to my left shoulder, his fingers playing with the trimmings on my dress collar, he stared at it with drooped eyelids. As if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world at that moment, then his eyes flashed back to me.

"**I still think you deserve a good thrashing." **He smiled at me, then ruffled my hair with his right hand as he let go of my face **"But I am feeling generous tonight."**

"**Generous?" **I hissed at him, then he frowned again

"**But then again, that could easily change." **His voice seemed to lower, venom held in it this time, dangerously intimidating. He neared his face towards mine again, so they were only inches apart before snapping his teeth near my lips then leaned back and stepped away from me, chuckling in amusement.

"**You digusting, evil man." **I hissed at him and made the mistake of turning my back to him, becaue before I knew it I was pulled by my hair and slammed to the ground, pinned and I could hear the hem of my dress ripped as I gasped in pain, looking up only to see my Uncle staring at me with a scowl of anger.

"**Do not test my tolerance, girl." **He hissed at me then yanked me up to my feet, throwing me on my cot and then he just stared at me, his eyes roaming my body that made me uneasy. I felt very sick then. I just glared at him in disgust then he raised his head rather arrogantly.

"**Come and kiss your adoring Uncle goodnight." **He was not asking, and I slowly, in relucatance, moved from my cot and walked over to him, still scowling in digust and pecked him quickly on the cheek but he took his own good time to lean over and kiss me at the corner of my lips, so it barely touched my cheek then he stepped back.

"**Good night, Marie." **He turned on his heel and left he tent, out of my view for now. My hands were shaking as I looked at them, then slowly moved over to my cot but collapsed to the ground, my arms up on the cot as I hid my face on them, sobbing and shivering now. Letting my emotions control me for the mean time. I heard someone enter and I stopped in my actions, but I was till hiccuping from the sobbing as I looked back and saw my sister staring at me wide eyed

"**What are you staring at, you silly thing?"** I asked, my voice raising in anger as tears stained my face **"Get out!" **But I could feel another sob erupting from my chest and out of my mouth, I covered my mouth with both hands, nearly falling over to my side but my sister caught me and I quickly latched onto her, hugging her and sobbing, letting the tears fall as they may. Cara just rocked me back and forth, one of her hands stroking my hair and she whispered affectionate and caring things in my ear, how everything was going to be alright and safe. This coming from a girl who was nearly shipped off the France days before. I have lost so much already, and I have no idea what I would do if I lost anyone else I care about or love. I have no idea. Let us hope no one else is taken away from neither Cara nor I.

**0000**


	23. Persuade

**{A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, this does have the sexy King in it but it's a sad moment, but still hope you enjoy :) *}**

**0000**

`I had been sitting before a window, knelt on both knees and my head had been turned down. Today I had worn my yellow dress with flower stitchings on the front. It was beautiful. My shoes the same color as my hair ribbon was as well. My eye lids shut and the sun was warming my face, the window before me was open and the breeze gusted in softly, blowing lose strands of my hair to the side then against my face. Even with my eye lids closed I could tell all this.

It was very quiet this morning, too quiet. That was usually a bad thing in the court of Tudor. My red colored lips twisting into a worried frown, my eye lids flashing open and I looked behind my quickly, my hands on the chest before me. The room door was open and down the hall I heard noise. Something had happened or was happening at this particular moment. I moved to my feet then, standing up straight, twisting around to face the doorway. My hands over my stomach area, then as I was walked over to the doorway I brushed back loose strands my hair out of my face with my right hand. My face was sweating but it cooled my face.

I stepped through the door way, down the hallway past the portraits of royalty. Anne was here as well, in another room with ladies in waiting but she had let me go into the room I was in moments before to rest. I had not been feeling well before...She had let me go. I left her. What if something had happened to her while I was gone? It would be my fault. Anne had been cruel at times, down right rude but she was one of my best friends. _My other sister_.

My breathing had been heavy but quiet as I turned, around the left corner and then another left into the room Anne was in, there were two men there standing as well as Anne, her other ladies in waiting with worried and shocked expressions. What had happened? Anne's eyes flashed over to me in a instant. What was going on?

"**Anne?" **I asked softly, not using the proper addressing right now. And already I could feel the tears watering up in my eyes. I looked over at the men here and I saw one of them held a paper, a warrant perhaps. I moved over as one of the men tried to stop me but I yanked the paper out of the other's hand, quickly reading it before they could have stopped me. It was a warrant after all. Anne was to be arrested...for treason against the King. I had looked up at Anne then, our gazes connecting. Her eyes told me what I needed to know at that moment.

All this happened this morning, and now I was back in the same room as I had been, the door was locked and Uncle had made sure I stayed in here as well. Tears stained my face and my once bright yellow dress seemed to be now dull and lifeless. My hair was pinned up without my ribbon but with a butterfly clip that the King of all people had given me but lose locks of frizzed hair hugged my face gently at the sides. I wanted to rip the clip out and throw it out the window. But instead I rocked back and forth, small whimpers escaping my lips. But I tried my best to remain calm.

The King would not kill Anne. He would not have that happened. After all Anne was little Elizabeth's mother, his daughter. He couldn't have Elizabeth be motherless, he wouldn't dare take Anne away from her. Would he? He had tossed aside Queen Katherine so quickly for Anne. What if he did the same now to Anne?

My eyes flashed up to the now shut window, I moved up then, up on top of the flat chest and I sat on it, putting my right hand up against the window, it felt so cold now and the sun was no longer shining. It looked as if it would rain now. I looked through the window glass, seeing men outside getting onto their horses and other ladies just standing near by. All acting as if nothing had happened early this morning. I looked back at the room's door as I heard the lock click open, the door creaking open and I saw my brother, Thomas.

"**Thomas."** I breathed his name then I dashed off of the chest and into his arms, he hugged me tightly, stroking my hair but I smiled, being naive as I looked up at him **"Thank goodness you are here now." **

"**You have heard, yes?" **He asked, and I knew full well what he meant

"**Yes, yes. Anne was arrested."** I frowned for a moment, looking down but then quickly back up** "Bu—But you can go to the King, can't you? He'd listen to you. You're one of his friends." **It was true that Thomas had gotten close the King within these years, perhaps he could persuade the King to change his mind on Anne. Would the King even let Anne see Elizabeth? Let her hold her child? Oh, little Elizabeth. I worried for her as well. My friends were being taken away from me...just as I had feared.

"**I cannot, Marie." **I looked at him in shock then in confusion, quickly pulling away from, stepping back towards the chest and window, my eyes widen and my red lips parted.

"**What do you mean you cannot?" **I asked then my voice grew much louder **"This is Anne we're talking about, Thomas! Sh—She is our best friend since childhood." **

"**George has been arrested as well." **He spoke so softly, his head tilted down in shame and I could hear the choking sobs he tried to desperately to hide.

"**G—George?"** I asked in a whisper, stepping forward towards him** "George has been arrested as well?"**

My brother looked up at me, nodding and I could see the tears. Even Thomas had his moments. I felt though I would faint, collapse all together. Small gasps escaped my mouth and I backed away, losing my balance and slipped back against the chest, Thomas jumped for me then, pulling me into his arms as he knelt on both knees before me as I sat on the wooden floor, shaking my head, not believing his words.

"**N—No."** I protested, looking up at Thomas with wide eyes **"The King cannot do this, he cannot, Thomas."**

"**I believe, sadly..."** He whispered **"That...he can and he has, Marie." **I let him hold me for a moment until I harshly pushed him away, getting to my feet and running to the door **"Marie!" **Thomas yelled after me but I was already down the hallway, turning right and down that hallway. I could hear my heart beat growing louder and louder, echoing in my ears. My eyes flashing to my right then left, looking for the room that the King was in. This was a castle after all. He had to be somewhere. I rushed down another hallway, roughly brushing past people, some gasped at my actions other cursed at me but I didn't pay them any mind. I needed to find the King.

I saw two guards at two large wooden doors, they stopped me before I could open the doors "I will see the King." They stared at me with determine faces, shaking their heads and I tried to brush past them but they pulled me back "Unhand me!" But then the two large wooden doors opened and there was the King himself, he looked directly at me then at his guards

"**Did you not hear her? Unhand Lady Marie." **He commanded them, and they immediately let me go and I moved into the room, the King shut the doors behind him and I stood in the middle of the room, grabbing the closet thing to me and hurling it at the King.

He jumped to the side, looking at me in a shocked expression but then moved towards me **"How could you?!" **I screamed at me but then he kept coming at me, I backed away. I was losing my determination and courage, all thanks to this beast. I felt my back hit something, my hands moving behind me, it was a table and he had me cornered for now.

"**You disgusting monster. How could have you your wife arrested, she loves you more than anything aside from Elizabeth." **

"**You forget to whom you speak to."** He spoke in a annoyed tone, his face close to mind as he put his hands at my arms but then I shoved him away, moving towards the doors but he was quick to move, yanking me roughly back to him by my left arm. That was sure to leave bruises later on.

"**Your mistress has committed treason against this country." **He spoke so softly, it would have been nice if I had not known what he had done **"Do you not understand?" **

"**I understand perfectly." **I met his gaze with more courage this time, even as he held me by both arms harshly **"You have had Anne put into a dungeon just because she has not given you a son." **

"**You are to never say that name in my presence again." **He shoved me away from him, looking at me outraged **"She slept with another man. She committed adultery. Treason!"**

"**As have you!" **I screamed at him, feeling the tears water up in my eyes again **"So should you not as well be judged?" **He moved towards me in a rush, striking me across the face with his right hand and I struck him right back** "You're a awful tyrant, Henry of England." **I mocked his name at the end and his temper flared

"**She's a whore!" **

"**How dare you?!" **Even now I was shocked that he'd call Anne as such, he loved her but then again...he had said he loved Mary, Anne's sister. Who had plagued the King's mind like this? Had it been Thomas Cromwell? Did he hate Anne so much he'd do this?

"**How dare I?" **He threw a silver tray across the room, it hit the wall and the doors flew opened, his guards came in quickly **"Get out!" **He snapped at them, and moved over to the table in anger, the guards looked at me then scurried out, the doors slamming shut.

"**Why has George also been arrested?" **

"**His father has been too." **He spread his hands apart on the wooden table

"**Why has George been arrested along side Anne?" I re asked once more **

"**Do not say her name in my presence." **

"**I asked you a question." **I raised my voice again, not the smartest move right now but I took it no less

"**And why should you care about George Boleyn?" **

"**I love him--" **I let the words slip out **"Like a brother." **

"**But he is not your brother." **

"**He is my best friend."**

"**He chose his fate, and he'll receive exactly what he bargained for."**

"**May you hopefully be forgiven for your lies and deceit." **He looked at me then, his eyes showing pain but I did not falter, even though I pitied him now and even that he did not deserve** "For your sins. This is why you are punished."**

"**Is that a threat?"** He asked, his eyes squinting and his eyebrows narrowed as he stepped closer, I noticed then his muscles flexing under his white shirt sleeves. As if he'd strike me again.

"**No." **I shook my head, and curtsied **"Your majesty. I bid you good day." **I remained calm for once with him, and opened the doors, walking out with my head raised even when I heard the King call out to me

"**You'll regret judging me!"** I looked back once at him, he stood there with his hands behind his back as if he did not care that his wife was locked away in a dungeon. How I missed Queen Katherine at times like these. It was nearly peaceful when she was Queen and now all has gone down hill.

"**I think not, sir!"** Then I turned away from him, my back to him and I kept walking forward. Not fully sure if I would or would not regret this day. I much more on my mind, on Anne and George now. What was to happen to them? Were they to be taken away from me forever? Would the King...would Henry the eighth be that cruel? He always got what he wanted it seemed. He wanted it all. But sometimes..when one wants peace or forgiveness, they do not receive it.

**0000**

**[A/N: Hope I didn't make King Henry sound to rude :) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D *}**


	24. Confident tears

--

`I stood at the window, my left hand high up on the stone wall as I leaned forward, my right hand on my hip. Today I wore a dull blue-gray dress. On my left hand was my blue ruby ring that had been a gift from George. My love, my best-friend. Tears stained my pale face as I tapped my left hand finger-tips on the wall. The King had made this my new quarters after my out-burst with him earlier. My stomach churned and twisted in disgust at the very though of George being harmed. It was all my fault. I didn't fight for him, didn't love him enough. If I had gone to the King earlier—Maybe things would have been different.

Behind me I heard the wooden door creak open, slowly as first then all the way. I could not turn around, I wouldn't.

"**Marie?"** Cara spoke softly, as if speaking louder would hurt me** "Are you alright?"** Obviously I was not as she suddenly was right behind me, putting her hands up on my shoulders gently. I shivered at her touch at first then not to be here unless there was bad news.

"**Is it today?" **I had to force the awful words out my mouth, still stiff. Cara did not answer at first until I started to breath less, my heart-beat rose in those moments.

"**Not for Anne." **She told me reluctantly and I started to go limp but Cara caught me, sobs hiccuped out of my mouth as I started to go into a panic. I knew exactly what she meant but did not want to understand it. Not George, he did nothing wrong—he did nothing nor did Anne, or any of the others. Why was this happening? Why? I did not know, it hurt to much to think about it. It hurt.

"**It's alright." **Cara cooed softly, stroking my hair as she held me, my eyes widen as I stared out the window, at nothing. I still shook as Cara tried to calm me, gasping and shivering like a child at the thought that I would never see George again. Suddenly, I shoved Cara away, quickly getting to my feet and away from her, from the window.

"**No." **I said this mostly to myself more than to Cara, almost putting my hands on the wall to support myself but backed away, shaking my head** "No, this is not true."**

"**Marie--"** My sister tried to reason to me but I snapped on her, turning around quickly

"**No!"** I yelled at her, feeling my chest tightening up again** "George did nothing wrong, Cara. And yet the King sees that it is fit to punish him, the others too. What did they do? What did they do that was consider treason? It's not right, the King is wrong. This should not be happening, not now, not ever." **

I put a hand over my mouth, slowly falling to the floor and Cara rushed over to me, trying to hold me again but I put my other hand up, to hold her back. I removed my hand from my mouth **"I want to see Anne." **I whispered softly, my hiccups slowly stopping as I gasped a few times **"Do—Do you think the King would let me see..." **I nearly started to cry again but stopped my-self, wiping away the tears away from my face even as they continued to come, looking away for a moment then back to Cara **"That he would let me go see Anne?" **

"**I do not know, sister." **She whispered sadly, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my right ear. I sighed softly under my breath, no longer sobbing but tears still ran down my face even as I tried my best to wipe them away.

"**Then I shall have to go see." **Cara looked up at me once I said that and I quickly moved to my feet, turning around and heading to the door, Cara then got to her feet as well, yanking me back by my arm. I looked at her then, nearly annoyed but did not show it.

"**Marie, don't--" **She shook her head and I yanked my arm out of her grip, backing towards to the door.

"**How can you say that?" **I walked out the door-way but stopped, turning back around, Cara still standing there not knowing what to do **"I do not need a lecture on what is right and wrong, Cara. I—I just need to see Anne." **I turned back around and ran down the hall-way, turning around the corner and headed past people I did not know but I knew that near-by was the King's room. My dress trail behind me skimmed gently against the stone floor as I started to run faster, my hair blowing back behind my shoulders as I then got to the two large wooden doors, luckily there were no gaurds near by, at least out here.

I yanked the doors opened and ran in quickly as the two doors slammed loudly shut behind me, breathing heavily as I took a few steps forward. There was the King, and a few others with him at a long wooden table, with papers and quills flooding it all over. The other men stared at me, some looked agast that a woman would storm into a room unannounced like that, others in awe, the King simply stared at me as well then stood up straight, walking around the table with his hands nearly in the form of fists but he then took the few steps, now standing only so far away from me.

"**Lady Marie, whatever is the matter that made you feel the need to burst into another's chambers. Into _my_ chambers—without being announced first-hand." **He was inspecting a real answer but I stood my ground, taking only two steps forward, my hands were shaking but I tried to remain confident in what I wanted.

"**I would like to be permitted to see Anne." **The other men gasped softly, some of them fearful of how the King would react, I could see one of the men being Brandon, who stared at me in worry but I then kept my gaze on the King, he eyed me in anger, suspion written within his expression as he began to circle me for a moment, as if to imtiminate me.

"**Why on earth would I do that—_Madam? _" **He leaned in, whispering the end as if to mock me 

"**She is my friend and you have locked her up for something she did not--" **

He looked even more angered by my words now as he paced far away from me, but turned around to face me, I slowly looked over to meet his gaze **"No." **He shook his head slowly as he denied me

"**How can you lock up the mother of your child like an animal? This is unsensible, Anne has done--"**

"**Hold your tounge, Lady Marie, or I will feel it nesscary to put you away as well." **He walked towards me then, his heels clicking against the stone heel

"**Just because you are the King of England does not mean you can do this--"**

"**I can do anything!" **He screamed at me, breathing heavily as he backed away, looking over at the men still in the room **"Don't you agree, gentlemen?"**

They all remained silent, Brandon looked away when I glanced over, I put my gaze back on the King as he wasn't even looking at me but away at the ground **"Oh, get out." **He told them, quickly they moved to the door, and I could hear the doors open creaking behind me then shut close, the King slowly looked back up at me **"Why are you doing this?" **He still sounded angry

I could not help but feel the tears stained my face as they fell gently down my face **"She is my friend. Please." **I whispered softly, my breathing shallow then he stared at me for a few moments before turning away, his hands nearly clenching into fists again but he stood up straight

"**You have my permisson to go." **He glanced back only slightly **"You can visit her." **I nodded once, giving one small curtsy as I turned to leave **"Lady Marie?" **I stopped, turning around slowly

I saw him facing me, no longer looking angry but with more a sad expression **"Good-day to you." **He bowed then in a generous movement, I gave one last curtsy slowly raising back up as our gazes met, he then turned away from me, walking off back to the long wooden table, I turned, opening the door slowly then stepped out of the room as the two large doors slammed shut behind me once again. I had won, I got his permisson by being confident, I did that back in there. I turned to the left and walked down the hall-way, hearing the faint sound of my heels clicking against the stone floor as I walked away.

--


	25. Bittersweet

**{A/N: Sorry it's so short, will try to make the next chapter longer, enjoy; reviews are gladly welcomed *}**

**0000**

`It wasn't raining, not yet, no. I had expected to, for this was not the best day at all, my sister, Cara, walked beside me. She looked around with worry, pulling her cloak closer to her as we neared the gate, to the guards. In the carriage Cara had not said a word, nor did she now. It made me worry even more now, but I would not show it.

I could hear the clicking of my heels as I took each step forward, stopping then as did Cara, I looked at each gaurd then a man appeared, nodding at us **"This way."** He guided us through the gate-way that was now open, and over to a set of stairs. I stared at them for a few moments then looked around. I had stopped walking I noticed as Cara tugged at my hand, pulling me forward with her, and then I moved, quickly catching up beside her. It was going to be a very long night...

It took only moments it seemed as we neared Anne's room, the man from before had left but told us where to go. I did not like this at all, and I could tell Cara was already frightened. I put an arm around her **"Cara--"**

**"We should go see Anne now."** Cara spoke so quickly I almost did not understand but then she looked away; we walked towards the room that Anne was now in. Cara tightened her grip on my hand, my breathing was shallow now.

It seemed like only moments even though it had been hours now since we had arrived, I was standing beside the window, my hand placed on the cold stone wall and Cara was on the bed, brushing Anne's hair gently. There was a rose in my hand, twirling it slightly as I whispered softly to myself **"He loves me, yes. He loves me not, no. He loves me...He loves me not. He loves me..."** This was what we had done as children, what Mama had showed us--each petal showed if a man would loves us or not...now Mama thought it to be foolish.

Cara continued to brush Anne's hair, the tears that had watered her eyes and dripped down her face had run dry long ago, and she looked uneasy now but was trying to hide it. I could see a stray tear fall down Cara's face, but she quickly wiped away and went back to brushing softly.

**"You will watch Elizabeth, won't you?"** Anne's voice cracked from all the crying before, Cara and I both looked at each other then back at Anne.

**"We'd be honored."** Cara looked over at me then **"Isn't that right, Marie?"**

Cara softly stroked Anne's hair as I nodded **"Of course we will, you're family."** I whispered softly; I wanted to cry but held it back, there was so much pain now...my stomach churned in disgust that this was happening but I slowly walked over towards the bed.

The dawn was coming quicker as each minute passed; I didn't know whether it would be respectful or kind to ask if it would be alright to tell some stories, memories that I wanted to be told before...before what was going to happen tomorrow...

Even now though, I had taken the notice of the walls of the tower were quite dark and grey, stones plastered against another and so and so on. It was rough and scraped, and there were initials carved into the walls. Anne seemed to want to ignore those and rest on the bed instead, at least the King had the decency of giving a bed to Anne and not making her sleep on the cold hard ground.

The room was only slightly cold though...

**"I remember when we were children; we would play in the gardens. Hide and go seek or tag. Do you two remember the games we use to play in the gardens?"** I asked then with a small smile, shivering only once as I sat down on the bed as well

Cara actually laughed then, Anne smiled at this **"We'd always end up rolling around laughing and giggling on the ground."** Cara looked over to the window, only being able to see the dark sky, **"Our dresses would get so dirty... And we'd get in so much trouble when we went home."** Cara laughed again, imitating her father by puffing out her chest and putting a hand on her hip.

**"Marie, Cara, look at you both. You're filthy. Run upstairs and change before someone see's you."**

**"But Papa, we were only playing like Anne here..."** I answered in the way Mama had almost always did when I was a child, but back then father smiled at that...he didn't smile anymore, unless he saw me with the King...only then would he smile.

I and Anne giggled, and hugged each other laughing. I looked at Cara laughing and smiling **"You do Father's expression so well, I almost thought he was in the room now scolding us."** I said giggling again with Anne

**"And then my sister, Mary would try so hard not to giggle but she couldn't help herself..."** Anne said smiling, giggling...she hadn't laughed or smiled in quite a while...

**"R-Remember when Thomas would tease us then? Pointing at us and repeating out punishments?" **Cara had to hold her sides, **"But we would always jump on him and pin him to the ground and he'd have to apologize before we let him up?"**

**"All of you will respect me and bow when I become a Knight of Court, then you'll regret pinching me on the arm and always making me 'it' during tag!"** I said this laughing, mocking one of the things my brother use to always say when we would get into trouble and involve him **"Then he'd quickly go from saying that to 'Oh no, no. I am sorry, please--please let me go now, you're crushing me to nothing."** She said smiling

**"I remember that."** Cara smiled, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. **"Then he'd threaten to go and tell father, but we knew he wouldn't." **She giggled again, **"Father wouldn't believe him. Or he'd say to just deal with it himself." **

**"Yes. Yes he would..."** I whispered; they all knew that it would soon be dawn. We all knew what was going to happen, what to be ready for. Just then a wind pasted through the room, when the window wasn't even open. I looked over at the window, noticing how it looked brighter out-side now, it'd be dawn soon…it made me shiver and slowly look back at Cara and Anne, Cara was hugging Anne now, whispering comforting things. I stared then out at nothing really, just being truly afraid now. I glanced back at the window once then hugged my sister and Anne close, and could already feel the tears that were forming in my eyes now.

**0000**


	26. Unfair memories

* * *

The long walk that seemed to take forever, Marie could only keep her gaze forward. The echoing of her heels hitting against the stone pavement, she felt like screaming, like shivering, like crying but she didn't. She walked like a cold block of stone, which did not feel nor spoke. Her hands folded together in front of her, as she stood behind her sister, heading through the crowd, to get to the front. She wore a long dark orange dress, and her hair was tied up today, not lying past her shoulders. It seemed so cold to her, all of this, people standing around, waiting to see Anne be taken away like this, it wasn't right. Marie felt her legs grow wobbly for a moment, but Cara quickly noticed, wrapping an arm around her, guiding her to the front somehow.

She looked around, at the people, at the birds that flew overhead, and she thought of George. Of her sister. And of Anne. Her thoughts on them and of what was to happen. It felt as if it were a horrible night-mare, and that she'd wake up at any moment. But this wasn't a night-mare, this was soon to be quite real and a memory she'd always have, even if it wasn't one she liked. Her lips twisted into a sad frown, her lower lip trembling now, she tightened her grip on Cara's hand.

"**It's going to be alright."** Cara whispered to her, and Marie wondered how she could say that. It wasn't going to be alright. She had done so many things, regretted them and loved them. She had hurt her friends just as much as they had hurt her. She had played with love and look where it had gotten her. It seemed so quiet to her, even though people were talking to each other. How could they just stand here and watch, it wasn't…this wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't fair. But Marie knew things weren't fair really, not all the time, and that people had expected this. She felt so uneasy here, and she just wanted to leave.

Anne had wanted so much, she had gotten so many things, and now it was being taken away. It wasn't the fair thing to do as said, it wasn't how it was supposed to happen, and this was supposed to be like a fairy-tale. He was supposed to love her, be a husband to her, and take care of her. But Henry seemed to have other ideas…Henry the eighth didn't want to have Anne as his wife anymore, he preferred Jane Seymour now. It wasn't that Marie didn't like Jane; it was the fact of losing a friend that made her feel like this. She lost so much, and it wasn't stopping, it wouldn't stop. How could he do this? How could he let his wife be treated this way? She tried so hard to hold the tears back, to keep calm for Anne, but when she saw Anne walk up the steps, she could hear her own gasp then.

"**I don't think I can..."** Cara started to whisper but Marie just tightened her grip even more on her hand, holding it as if to keep together now, to not break down in tears, to stay together as long as she could. But Marie never looked away from Anne, her gaze only on her, not Cara at the moment.

"**Thus I take my leave of this world, and of you."** Anne spoke then, looking at everyone, her gaze stopping on a few faces then continued **"And I heartedly desire you all to pray for me." **

Marie felt as though she'd fall the ground then, to break down in tears, to lose control of her tears.

"**No…"** Marie whispered, glancing to the side as if expecting guards to come, to tell them that King Henry had changed his mind, and that this wasn't going to happen. She then glanced over to Cara, feeling the stray tear that dripped down her face **"Cara…This isn't supposed to happen, it's too soon. No." **She then looked back at Anne, already seeing her there, and the swordsman ready. She shook her head quickly, already hearing her breathing trembling.

Marie could hear her sister's soft sniffling, as she was trying to hide her tears, to make sure her soft sobs were not heard. Her lower lip still trembled, and she held on still so tightly to Cara's hand, both holding each other nearly as everyone started to slowly get on the ground as they watched, slowly they went as well. She could feel her eyes watering up again, tears soon to be streaming down her face. Her hair had come un-clipped slightly somehow, now loose strands in front of her face as Cara tried to comfort her, even though both of them clearly needed to be comforted.

Where was King Henry? He was supposed to come…to save her, but he wasn't here. Marie then realized he wasn't coming, that he wasn't going to do anything. It all seemed so horrible, a night-mare that wasn't stopping, there wasn't going to be guards to come and stop this. There wasn't going to be a letter saying that this wasn't going to happen. That little Elizabeth would have her mother, and things would be alright again. But things weren't going to be alright, Marie already knew that.

Marie clutched at Cara's arm then, her hand slipping from hers, the tears were starting to run down her face, even when she wiped them away. She glanced back up, her eyes widening and she couldn't even cry, she just gasped softly** "Anne…" **Her voice broke mid-sentence, and then there was gasps going all around. She couldn't move, nor could she speak at the moment, her eyes still widen and her lower lip trembling. Marie felt Cara slowly help her up, as she couldn't stand at the moment, her legs wobbly once more. People were leaving now, as if it was over, not with King Henry…it was far from over with him, as he was probably with Jane and she knew it. But she thought of George, of Anne, of everyone she cared about now. She held onto Cara so tightly, not looking away until her sister turned her around, still holding her.

"**Come on."** Cara whispered softly, slowly guiding her sister away gently.

Then Marie's thoughts went to Henry the eighth, to him and what he had done. He let this happen, he could have stopped it…but he said he no longer loved her. She felt the tears still dripping down her face, and she bit her lower lip for a moment, her breathing still trembling. She slowly stood up firmly, but still held onto Cara as they walked away. She knew now to make sure, to never fall in love with a man like him, to not be his friend. She'd find someone else to love someone who was kind and gentle, who loved her back. It was what she knew she needed now, and she'd have that, just as Cara would. She'd love someone who loved her back, and they'd be so happy together. They'd be in love, real love that would be there for her.

* * *


	27. Flaunting emotions

* * *

Marie walked down the long hall-way, noticing how the birds were chirping outside, how everything seemed just so wonderful. She sighed softly, trying to hold back the tears and cries again, not wanting to let loose of her emotions again. She noticed King Henry talking with Cromwell, and stopped for a moment, then continued to walk, ignoring it for now, a hand at her side as she was wearing her light orange dress; her hair tucked up and clipped wonderfully. She let her eye-lids droop for a moment as she noticed in the corner of her eye, King Henry looking at her. He stared at her for a moment as if studying her, then he whispered something to Cromwell, who just looked over at her for a moment then looked away. He walked over to her, his hands behind his back and a serious expression on his face. She tried not to look at him, if she did, she'd surely cry.

Her gaze seemed to be only forward now, a look of sadness and anger in her eyes. She sighed softly as she saw him look at her again

"**It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Lady Marie?"** He spoke so softly, yet his tone sounded so taunting towards her, as if wondering how she now felt

"**Yes, your majesty."** Marie nodded once, glancing down as she had her hands in front of her, noticing the ring she had been given as a gift then glanced back up, then turned around a corner and but of course Henry followed after her. A frown tugged at her lips as she turned around, knowing that she'd have to walk on by him to be out of view again, so she looked at him with a confident expression, trying her best not to cry. She looked tried almost, but she sighed again.

"**Is there something wrong?"** He asked her then, his tone still so gentle again

"**No, there is not."** She whispered softly, trying to stay calm again, her own breathing trembling now

"**Then why do you tremble?" **

Her lower lip trembled then, and her eyebrows narrowed **"How can you ask me that?"** She knew she should not have said anything, that her uncle had been right on saying she should know her place, that it wasn't like a lady to do this **"You had Anne…You didn't even care about what you were doing."** Her voice shook mid-sentence, breaking slightly as she went on **"And yet you think that everyone is supposed to act so sweet and kind, to pretend like Anne wasn't here. That's not how things are, and it isn't right. You can't just pretend like she wasn't here…You can't just…"**

"**I think you've said enough, Lady Marie."** He spoke sternly but she shook her head

"**No, I haven't."** She could feel herself shaking with emotion now, feeling her eyes watering again **"It's not right, and you know it. How can you just act like nothing happened? She had your daughter, and she loved you more than anything."** Then she saw him narrow his eyebrows

"**And you act as if you did nothing."** He quirked an eyebrow then, his expression a bit annoyed **"You aren't as sweet and gentle as you make yourself out to be in front of me, Lady Marie. In front of men." **

She stared at him as if not being able to say anything else, her eyes slightly widen as she took a step back

"**You flaunt yourself. Do you think I enjoyed seeing that? You're a foolish woman, Lady Marie, you really are."**

"**Don't say that." **

"**Don't say what?"** He asked then, taking a step forward towards her** "Don't say what you really are, pretend like you're just a shy, naive lady at court? I don't need to be told how act from you, or from your sister Cara. I know how she thinks that you shouldn't be around me or any other man that you may try to beguile, to flaunt around."**

"**My sister has nothing to do with this."**

"**Well, then your Uncle hasn't taught you anything."** He told her then, frowning **"And I'm getting tired of hearing you talk about nonsense, and try to flatter me."**

"**You were kind to me, and I was kind back, but then you try to say that I am only trying to beguile you…"**

"**And you think that I won't be unkind to you as well? You think that you have me beguiled, Lady Marie?"** He asked her, his voice getting a bit louder **"But I tell you what, it was interesting to see yourself try to make me want you. It wasn't that lovely, but it was interesting." **He got an even more annoyed expression then, that look he did when not pleased with a person **"And you have the nerve to talk to me like that, to tell me who I am. You don't know anything about me, Lady Marie."**

"**Anne wouldn't…" **But then saw him take a few steps forward quickly, she tried to back away but nearly lost her balance, leaning against the wall as he glared at her

"**Don't you say that name around me."** He told her then, leaning in **"You know nothing about me!"** He shouted loudly, and she wondered if Cromwell or anyone else heard him, but her eyes widen **"I am Henry the eighth, and you are only a woman at court who thinks she can be clever and sweet. Do you think I won't think any different of you, Lady Marie? If I want you gone, I will have you gone! And I will not be hesitate in having you removed from court, do you understand?!" **

She shuddered, her breathing still trembling as she stared at him wide eyed, not being able to say anything but gasp softly, her hands only slightly up in worry and felt herself panicking again **"Yes…Yes, I do."** Marie nodded, not being able to look away at the moment as she shook in worry again, feeling so many emotions then. He leaned away, turning around and just walked away from her, and then was out of view. She let out small gasps then, slowly moving away, walking slowly even as she felt as though she could cry, let go of her emotions again. Her eyes still slightly widen, and her breathing trembling a bit, then she wiped at her face, turning around the corner and went on walking down the long hall-way.

* * *


	28. Comforting moments

* * *

Marie sat on the bed with her hair gently at her in front of her shoulders, and brushed her hair slowly, a single tear dripping down her face and she looked up then, glancing to the side as if thinking about something then set the hair-brush down beside her, tucking her hair behind ears. That's when Cara walked into the room, shutting the door behind her then walked over as if a bit worried now. Cara was wearing yellow dress, and her hair was clipped up so proper like, it seemed to make her look more confident and sweet and Marie thought the same, but when thinking of her, she thought she was the opposite of that, that she was so improper.

"**Marie, are you alright?"** Cara knew that she wasn't though, but felt like she had to ask anyway

She shook her head then, sighing as she looked away **"No, I am not." **She looked back at Cara then, her expression annoyed and tired **"I was only trying to help; you know that, don't you?"** Marie whispered softly, so gently really. Cara stared at her for a moment, sitting down beside her, about to place a hand on her shoulder but then Marie got up from the bed, walking over to the window, a hand on the stone wall as she looked out of it. She shook her head, turning around to look at Cara **"Do you even realize how he acts? Uncle thinks he knows what's best but he doesn't." **She walked over to the bed again **"He tells us that we are so spoiled, and so improper." **

"**Perhaps he's trying to help as well…"** Cara whispered, trying to be comforting but it didn't seem to help really as Marie shook her head, still frowning too, her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance

"**But then he thinks I'm the one who's supposed to be the most respectful to him, to be so kind. Because I'm his oldest niece, he thinks that I'm supposed to be the one to listen to him the most."** She then sat back down, grabbing a pillow and hugged it close to her, looking over at Cara** "I'm not like that…He's wrong, isn't he?"** She whispered softly

"**Marie, you are not how he thinks you are." **Cara put a hand on Marie's shoulder, smiling gently **"It's alright."**

"**But it's not, Cara. And with you being with Richard…"**

She slowly removed her hand from Marie's shoulder, and her smile faded **"This isn't about Richard or about me, Marie." **Cara got up from the bed then, walking over to one of the dresser, twiddling her thumbs for a moment before looking back at her sister then **"Marie, you do not think before doing things, this is why you do not have the best in relationships."**

"**When did we start talking about relationships?"** Marie asked, quirking an eyebrow but seemed to be getting annoyed again **"You're the one in love with Richard, which even when Uncle disapproved, when the family disapproved you still continued on with it, didn't you?" **

"**How can you say something like that?"**

"**How can I not?"** She got up from the bed as well, only so far away from Cara now **"It's not that I don't like him, he's a sweet man but he can't be there for you all the time. When Uncle finds out, he'll tell father. And you know exactly what he said if it went on even when he told you not to."**

"**I love him, Marie." **

"**I know you do, but perhaps this is a love that should stop now."** Marie knew she sounded rude, that it wasn't comforting at all, and when she saw that tear drip down Cara's face, she knew she shouldn't have said that to her, she should have been a comforting sister to her instead

"**Yet you loved George." **

"**Don't do that." **

"**Oh, I'm sorry. You can tell me who to love, and when to love but I cannot do that to you?"** Cara's voice broke mid-sentence, and her breathing trembled **"That isn't fair at all, Marie. I deserve love just as much as you do, and I'm not going to let you stop me from having this, even if things aren't that well for you. It is not my fault that you ruin your own relationships with people you love; you do that all on your own without my help."**

Cara had always been the nice one out of the three siblings, and the youngest. She wasn't one to speak out loudly, or to flaunt around, to try to beguile and be seduced by simple words of comfort. She was the one who was there to comfort, and to be kind, to be sweet and gentle. And for her to say that, it made Marie only stare at her wide eyed in awe.

"**Please, don't…Don't leave me, we're sisters."** Marie spoke softly, almost worried now, taking a step forward **"I know that I shouldn't have said that to you, that I should have been comforting."**

"**Marie…I can't be there for you if you won't let me."** She whispered softly, shaking her head as she looked away

Marie didn't know what to say really but walked back over to the bed, sitting on it again, her eye-lids drooping for a moment then she looked back at Cara **"I'm sorry…Don't go, I need my sister with me, Cara." **She felt arms wrap around her then, pulling her into a hug and she could hear Cara crying softly. Both of them had so many emotions inside of them, both of them having love for others, and with the way of being so proper, as their Uncle had said for them to be, it just made it harder not to cry.

"**It's okay."** Marie whispered, hugging her back then

"**You are my sister, Marie."**

"**And we'll always be there for each other?"** Marie asked then, her voice breaking mid-sentence again

"**Of course."** Cara whispered softly, nodding as she then pulled away, smiling gently

* * *


End file.
